Why, Did I even think this was possible?
by Amie.Shine.Your.Light
Summary: Ezra isn't going to teach at Rosewood day anymore, but does this mean that Aria and Ezra's Relationship is safe? What if A was someone you thought you could trust?
1. Please don't leave me

_Amie Walker._

Why, Did I even think this was possible?

_An Ezria story!_

**Please don't leave me alone.**

'...What?' I heard myself say, how did I even manage to speak?

'Aria... The police were at my flat on Saturday shortly after you left, I think they saw you.' Ezra carried on explaining, 'I can't be your teacher anymore.'

'No! This can't be happening! You have to stay in Rosewood, we can make this work. Forget about anyone else Ezra, I love you and I know you love me too. Please just say it, please.' I could barely stop the tears from spilling down my cheek, it was hopeless, he was going to leave me now but I love him so much he can't just leave me. He wouldn't.

He pulled me into him, holding me against his strong chest cradling me, stroking my hair. 'I love you Aria Montgomery. But we can't...' He turned his head down so his face was inches from mine. I looked in his dreamy eyes, why can't he just see that we are meant to be together.

'Ezra...'

'Wait, I can't do this. Gosh I love you with all my heart. And some day Miss Montgomery I will marry you, forget what anyone else says, you are the only real and honest thing in my useless life. I can't give you up.' For the first time in this conversation I believe that he isn't going to leave me.

Ezra slowly move forward, his face filled in the inches and his soft lips touched mine. I felt a bolt of electricity flow through me. He is mine and I am his. We stood in the doorway of his flat, for what seemed like years.

'I have a plan, wait for Monday in English and you will see what I have in store for you Aria.' My heart burst with excitement, what was this plan of his?

After the movie ended I left for my house. 'See you on Monday Mr Fitz' I said with a huge smile on my face, How I wish I could be Mrs Fitz.

I barely got down to my car until my phone exploded. I slowly looked down at my phone, One New Message. 'No...'

_Come on Aria, You wouldn't want everyone to know about your dirty little secret now would you? Shut your boyfriend up or I'll do it for you. Kisses -A_


	2. The Plan

Monday came. I had to get to school early to talk to him. Stop his plan. Before A stopped him instead.

'Bye Mom, I will be at Spencer's tonight. See you tomorrow.' I shouted up the stairs.

I grabbed my car keys and ran. As soon as I reached the school gates I ran inside, I searched every English classroom for him, I couldn't find him. He has to be here somewhere.

'Aria, what are you doing in school so early on a Monday?' It was my history teacher Mr Jones.

'Oh I'm just looking for Mr Fitz, I'm entering a short story into a competition he was just helping me to complete it, have you seen him this morning.' Aria hated lying. Why can't they just find out, they might understand. My Jones is Ezra's friend; he might be able to help me.

'Do you know that I'm Mr Fitz friend Aria?' I replied with a short nod. 'Then you might want to know that he has told me everything, about you two and I promised I was going to help. I'm keeping to that promise by not telling you were he is. All I'm saying is yes he is in school. You'll see him in English.'

_English! I can't help thinking that I am going to get into so much trouble. I need to find him. _I ran away from Mr Jones despite him shouting after me. I need to find him, just as I turned the corner the bell went at exactly the same time as my phone exploded.

One Next Message;

_Time is running out for you and lover boy. Get to English and see his plan bitch, but just remember I am always watching. Kisses –A_

I got to English but everyone was already there, early the bell hadn't even gone yet what were they doing here? Where was Ezra? I slipped into my seat at the back and turned to Hanna 'Where's Mr Fitz?' I said trying not to show too much emotion.

'He said he needs us to come early but not to tell you. He said he wanted to do something and then left the classroom telling us to stay in here. What's going on Aria, He was wearing the tie you got him, he was all smiley and he was acting all loved up. What did you do with him?'

Before I could reply the door open and the guy I was so madly in love with walked in. He was carrying his bag and, like Hanna said, was all smiley and happy. I tried to turn away but he looked at me, caught my eye contact and smiled.

'Ah Aria, will you step outside a moment I wish to talk to you.' He said. I stood up shaking and walked over to the door and waited outside, the corridors were empty everyone was in class now, what was his plan?

'Aria, love I need to ask you something?' He looked at me and I could smell scotch. Had he been drinking?

'Aria I am going to go into the classroom and tell everyone I am leaving Rosewood Day, but before I do I have something to give you.' He handed me a small envelope and told me to go and sit back down.

I reached my seat and I looked around, no one was looking at me but at Ezra as he told the class he was leaving Rosewood Day. I looked down at my lap, my hands shaking I turned the envelope over and opened it. In it were a key and a Letter I opened it.

_Aria Montgomery, Love of my life, will you marry me?_

As I re-read the letter a small ring fell on my lap.

'Well... Aria' Ezra interrupted my thoughts and everyone stared at me.


	3. What happens now?

**Ok, you guys seemed to really enjoy my story so I have decided as it is the season finale tonight I would leave you hanging on what Aria's reply was going to be. If you guys would like to suggest any possible changes to this story review and let me know. **

**I forgot to say this when I first started this story. I do not own any of these characters. Some scenes out of this are purely made up others are scenes from ever the book or the show. I hope you guys like the way I have used them.**

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends Ellie, for putting up with me when we watch the show together and I scream when Ezria are on :D She also has very detailed conversations about this show and is almost as obsessed as I am. Please enjoy this chapter and review what you think.**

**What happens now?**

'I...' The bell rung to say the hour lesson was up. _Saved by the bell._

Ezra closed the door as the class filed out talking about what had just happened and why Mr Fitz might be leaving.

He said nothing to me, he simply walked over to the blinds closing them, and then he walked over to the door locking it. He turned on his heels to face me before walking over to me. Why was he so much more relaxed than I am?

'I meant it Aria, I love you with all my heart, please Marry Me?' He stepped forward and kissed me over and over. 'Say it Aria, say it.'

'Yes.' I said in a small voice.

'Louder.'

'YES!' I shouted. 'Yes I will marry you Ezra Fitz.' I smiled and turned my head up so he could kiss me again; I wish everyone could be as happy as I was right now.

My picked me up and carried me over to the desk before sitting me down on it and carried on kissing me, I placed my hand on his chest slowly un-doing all of his perfect buttons. I threw his tie on the floor and wrapped my hands around his bare chest. Gosh knows what would have happened if my phone didn't bleep.

One New Message;

_Lucky girl Aria. Most girls get to do homework, you get to do the teacher, but in a classroom? Don't you know anyone could walk in? Kisses –A_

'OMG!' tears spilled down my check and for a split second I forgot that Ezra was standing there.

'Aria, baby what's up?' I turned my face to look at him; I couldn't say anything so I gripped his hand and put my phone in his palm and pointed at it. I was his expression as he read the text. Fear showed up in his eyes. Ezra never gets scared, well not this scared.

'Who is this Aria? I mean I know you have told me about A but who is it?' Before I could respond there was a loud thud at the door. We both reacted quickly, Ezra buttoned his tie up, I rushed and hid under his desk and he slipped his tie back on before going over and unlocking the door.

'Damn Ezra. Better me at the door than anyone else. Dude you should be with her in the classroom, Aria get up.' I heard Mr Jones speak quietly.

I slowly stood up. I heard him gasp. I forgot I had been crying, what must this look like?

'Ezra... what did you do to her?' Mr Jones looked shocked at his friend.


	4. A promise, a lie and a kiss

**A promise, a lie and a kiss.**

'No, Mr Jones you don't understand. Nothing hap... Nothing bad happened. Me and Ezra we're getting married you see. These are happy tears. I love him Sir, please' I tried to look happy but –A's message kept running around through my head.

'Oh... You guys need to be more careful, Ezra and need to ask you a favour but if you're busy...' He looked me up and down before continuing, 'I can always come back later.'

'No, I need to get to lesson anyway. I see you later Mr Fitz.' I smiled at him before turning for the door, after a quick smile at Mr Jones I rushed towards the toilets to fix my make-up.

Ezra

'I'm sorry Rob. I can never think when I'm with Aria; she makes my heart beat quickly... I really...'

'Ezra I get it, you love her but dude you need to be careful. Look I don't want you to be alarmed but when I was sat in my classroom a student threw this at me,' He showed me a paper aeroplane with a photo of my classroom all shut off and there was a message attached to the bottom, _Go save your friend before he does something he will forget –A._

'Who threw this at you Rob? This is important, please try and remember.' I looked at him but he looked straight passed me.

'I can't remember Ezra, I don't want to get involved with this, I just want you to know that I promise not to say anything about you and Aria, just leave me out of it dude.' He turned and left. I can't tell Aria she will flip.


	5. Another thing

**Due to the fact that I live in England I have just finished watching the new episode! I thought that as it was the season finale I will post two chapters today for all those people who love my story and can't wait to see what happens. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate it and would love you to carry on reviewing, I know this is a slightly longer chapter than usual but there was a lot I needed to write about! Thank you to everyone who reviews let me know if you want anything to happen and I will add it in somewhere! You guys are all amazing! Xoxox **

**A-nother thing.**

Ezra

I have to tell her what I know, if Rob knows anything that he knows will get him into trouble he will go to the principle, Aria needs to know what the danger is or she will hate me if I don't tell her and she finds out. I wish it was simpler. Just then, as if by magic I saw her. My Aria walking towards me with a grid spreading from check to check on her already beautiful face.

'Aria, I need to tell you something very important please will you come into my classroom?' She simply replied with a quick nod and entered my classroom without saying a word. 'Aria, You know when Rob... Mr Jones asked me for a word well he told me something very important. He said that he was sitting in his classroom and someone threw an A note at him telling him where we were and what we were doing. He said he didn't see who it was, but the police have been walking around school all morning. I have been walking around for ages trying to talk myself out of telling you this, because I knew there was a chance of you never looking at me in the same way again.' I took a long deep breath waiting for her reply.

'Ezra, there's no need to be scared. A can play as many games as she wants with us but it will never stop my feelings for you. I love you and that is the truth.' She slowly stood on her tip toes and kissed me. I could smell her, a mixture of the perfume I got her and my shampoo. Man I love her, she was right. A could do anything but she can't stop me from loving Aria.

'Meet me at my apartment at the end of the day and we can talk more then,' she gave me a sweet nod before leaving me heading for her class. I can't wait for her to come back tonight, I thought to myself as she walked away.

Aria

Finally, the end of the day. I can't wait to see Ezra tonight.

When I reached his flat and used the key he made me to let myself in. _Maybe I should surprise him with dinner?_ I made him tea and laid the table. Just in time for him to get home.

'Welcome home hunny.' I smiled at him and walked over to greet him at the door, I kissed him before grapping his tie and tearing it off.

'Hey. Wow and your wearing this dress because...'

'I just wanted to hear you say wow.' I took his hand and led him over to the table I have just laid. We ate dinner together, laughing about his last day at Rosewood Day.

'Despite the fact that I get to live with you, go out with you in public and marry you, I sure am going to miss that place,' before he finished his sentence he leaned in and kissed me softly again. 'But this is so worth it.'

We then left the table and we went and lay in his bed. He put his arm around me and I tucked my head onto his chest, he started singing our song Happiness quietly and I fell asleep.

_5:00am_

_5:30 am_

_6:00am_

'Holy crap,' I sat up straight and looked to my right, I saw his bare back. As my eyes adjusted to the light I saw that our clothes were thrown all over the floor. _Crap._ I thought again, I slowly re-dressed trying not to wake him. I took my phone out of my jeans and looked at it

One New Message:

_Naughty, naughty. Will you ever learn bitch? What would your friends say if they saw the pictures I took? Think before you act Aria. Kisses –A_

This can't be happening to me. No, I won't let A ruin my day. I slipped my phone back into my jean pocket and went to rejoin Ezra. As I got back into bed his eyes opened.

'Good morning beautiful.' He smiled at me tiredly.

'Hey there.' I bent over and kissed him. 'Ezra I have to tell you something... Promise me that if I do you won't hate me?'

He sat up and pulled me into a cuddle 'Anything.'

'Last night was the best night of my life, I love you so much but _A_ knows what we did. She took pictures of us in your classroom and sent me this,' I showed him the new A message.

'Aria don't you see this is good? I am no longer your teacher. Your friends should know about us. I can't go to jail now. Man I am going to tell the world how much I love you!'

Well at least he doesn't hate me.


	6. Time to face the truth

**Time to face the truth.**

After breakfast I gave Ezra a quick goodbye cuddle before heading home to shower and dress. 'I'll see you tonight Ezra, I love you.'

When I turned my car into the driveway of my house I noticed loads of bags on the door way. I locked my car before walking over to the bags.

_Aria, I know this isn't what you wanted but A sent us the photos of you and Mr Fitz. I just can't face you at the moment. Go and let me calm down before I call the police. I don't want to send Ezra to jail but trust me if you try and contact anyone in this family I will. Mom._

What? I don't want this; I never wanted any of this. Why can't people understand that you can't choose who you fall in love with?

I drove back to Ezra's flat.

Aria: Can I live with you for a while? My parents threw me out.

Ezra: Of course you can, my love, I would be glad to have you.

Aria: Thanks, I'll be there in 10 minutes.

Ezra: I can't wait to see you again.

I arrived at Ezra's. He let me in and welcomed me with a hug. After bringing all my bags in, he lead me over to the couch and cuddled me, telling me over and over again that he loved me and everything was going to be ok.

My phone exploded, I don't need this right now.

_Remember Bitch I'm here to ruin your life. Kisses –A_

I looked at the number; A must have sent it from another phone. I knew the number from somewhere. I showed Ezra the number and he said it looked familiar.

'OMG! I know whose number it is. It's that new young police officer Garret. He gave me his card when he came last Saturday and said if I ever had a problem to ring him. That's why he didn't send me to jail. He is _A_!' His eyes locked with mine and they were almost as wide as mine.

'No Garret can't be _A_. He is way too nice, he helped me with everything. Wait, he was friends with Alison, maybe Ali kept a diary or something and he find it with all our secrets in. Maybe he killed Ali; maybe he is going to kill Me, Emily, Spencer and Hanna too...' I was so scared now I don't know what to do.

'Aria, stop. No one is going to hurt you. I won't let them, do you hear me.' I simply nodded.


	7. Why did I not figure this out?

**OMG You guys might actually die at the end of this chapter! Talk about Drama! Being an Actress I love things full of tension and Drama. I would just like to say sorry about the last chapter it wasn't my best. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, you guys all rock!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to SolitudeMyLove and Paula Edith Perry for the lovely reviews and the nice comments. Without you guys I wouldn't have anyone reading this! If anyone wants a dedication review and let me know what to do improve! Much Love xoxo **

**Why did I not figure it out?**

Why hadn't I figured this out? _A_ has been to Ezra's house and has been manipulating us. I can't believe I never figured this out. All the clues had been in front of me pointing to the conclusion that _A _had been behind everything which had happened to us. When Hanna's mum found out about Caleb, Garret was on Spencer's porch as _A_'s text had been sent. When Emily's parents had found out about Maya at the swim meet, Garret had been starting his first day as a policeman. And Spencer has been through hell. Every email sent Garret had made look like Ian had sent them. But Spencer has been the centre of most of _A'_s games.

I sat on Ezra's bed looking at my lap, waiting for him to get back with the takeout. My phone began to bleep loudly... _Ezra_ I thought and smiled to myself as I opened the text and began to read intently.

_You may know who I am... Do what I say or your fiancée gets it. Kisses, A (attached 1 photo)_

I opened the photo and I couldn't believe my eyes, Ezra was lying on the floor covered in blood, with a note attached to his muscular chest. I could just hear Garret's demonic laugh as he read the next _A _note aloud and attached it to Ezra.

_Now I have you listening, go to the nearest house and say that you are very naughty and have slept with one of your teachers. 5 minutes left: Tick Tock. –A_

I set my phone down next to me and sat up straight, quickly scribbling a short note on to a piece of paper. He was right, he did have me listening, and I had no choice but to do as he wished. As if my mind was absent from my body, I rose and began to make my way downstairs and to the door. I crossed the street without checking for traffic, lucky not to be hit by a car. I advanced up the path to the door of the house that stood across the road from Ezra's. I knocked slowly three times on the door.

_Knock, knock, knock..._

The door opened after a few, long moments. Maya, Emily's girlfriend, popped her head around the door. I watched her expression change as she looked at me, thinking nothing of it.

'Aria, what a lovely surprise. What can I do for you?' Maya said sweetly.

'Maya, I've been so naughty, you have to help me.' My voice was just a whisper now. I snatched her hand and placed the note containing Ezra's number into it. I widened my eyes, allowing them to dart between her hand and her face, telling her not to say anything about it. 'I slept with Mr. Fitz. I need you to help me.' And before I could react, Garret, the policeman for Alison's case, and now _A_, turned up.

'Aria I think you should come with me.' He said with a smile on his face that was only for me to see, he led me to his car before driving of.


	8. Nothing but a cry

**Thank you for all the lovely comments :D I would like to say a big special thank you to SolitudeMyLove and Paula Edith Perry for reviewing so many times and also to Starla for commenting the nicest thing ever yesterday saying that she hoped that I would become famous because of my writing.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend Lauryn Atkin for reading me story and commenting lots a love comments. Thank you so much for the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**If you enjoy this then please review. If you have anything bad to say, try and also say something nice :D xoxox**

**Nothing but a Cry. **

I turned slightly and I looked out the window, the window started to steam up as the air conditioning was on. I saw Maya looking at me with a very confused look on her face, just for a few seconds before looking down at the note I gave her. She quickly looked back up, nodded slowly once before quickly shutting the door to her house. I sighed a loud deep sigh. She needed to listen, she needed to phone Ezra.

"Well done Aria, You did what I told you to do so your boy, Ezra isn't it? Won't get hurt. I wish I could say the same for you. Such a shame I will have to hurt such a pretty girl though." He reached his grubby, skinny hand out and slowly started stroking my face.

I quickly reacted to this and smacked his hand very hard.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" I screamed at him.

I know my voice sounded scared. I tried not to show him how scared I truly was but I know I was failing. He was winning.

"Now, now no need for that attitude now is there?" He let out an evil laugh before continuing.

"Well I could make a deal with you Aria. Instead of me hurting you, join me. You leave Ezra and join me. Become a new _A_ and make Ezra pay for what he did to you. Make everyone of your _friends_ pay for every little bad thing they have done too you. Aria, we can even make your dad pay for hurting your mom so much. Join me Aria, it'll be fun."

He started talking to me in a much softer tone, I could tell that the angry was gone from his voice; he really wanted me to join him. He started driving down the path that led right into the forest near Spencer's house.

I have to get out of here. I can't spend time with him on my own. Man I don't know how powerful he is, he could kill me!

"Garret could you stop the car a minute?" I said sweetly, trying not to show him how much I was truly scared of him.

I must try and be strong. If not for me, then for my Ezra. For my family, I know we have been through hell but they are still me family. I must be strong!

"Sure. Be quick though," he voice sounded like it was getting angry and annoyed again.

I don't know what he was going to do with me but he didn't sound very happy that I was asking him to stop the car before we reached _his_ destination. He quickly pulled the car to a halt and he sighed loud, I know he was aiming it at me to here.

I scrambled to the door before opening it and threw up all over the floor. I felt so strange and then I started crying for no reason at all. I know I was trying to be strong, I just can't do this on my own, and I'm done with fighting. I wish my Ezra was here to tell me everything is going to be alright and hold me close. I hope and pray that Maya phoned him.

After a few long painful seconds, I wiped my mouth before I leaned back into the car.

"Ok I'm good to go," I said as I closed the door silently.

I had just remembered what he had just asked me.

"No. I won't do it. I won't join you and become A. I won't betray my friends and I am never going to leave Ezra. You may have tried to break my family up but I am their daughter, they won't leave me. They are just angry at the moment. Your games aren't working Garret."

I already knew I had said to much.

"Well if that's what you choose." He replied with a quick chuckle.

He pulled the car into the side of the road, the car turned all too quickly and I smashed my head on the window. Now I was truly scared. I started skimming the all too familiar background. Not long ago Hanna, Emily, Spencer and I had found Ian's dead body in these woods, but before the police could get to the body someone had took it. They had framed us to make the police think we were lying and now they are extra careful before accepting evidence from any of us just in case we were lying again. Yet another one of _A's_ games.

Garret saw the fear in my eyes and chuckled a laugh from the depth of his belly. He threw open the door before doing the same to me and he threw me out. I landed face first in the mud and slice my cheek open on a sharp jagged rock.

He got out of the car, grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me to a tree before throwing me down and kicking me in the side. My face smashed into the floor again but this time it was my eye that split open, blood started gushing down my face like a water fall. A small pool of blood started to appear on the floor beside me.

'Stay here bitch.' Garrett angrily replied.

He then slapped me hard across the face to make sure I knew who was in charge here. Afterall he did have all the power.

I scrambled to a tree and rolled into a ball, my side was throbbing, I must have broken a rib, but I wouldn't show him I was hurt. The blood had slowed down for the cut on my eye but it was still gushing out. I rolled into a tight ball and took my phone out jeans pocket and secretly sent a text.

_Aria: Ezra, I'm not sure if Maya phoned you. I'm in danger and I need your help. I will always love you. Xoxox_

I tried to keep my eyes open but then I felt a large bang on my head.

_Ezra..._

Everything went black.


	9. The Life Saver

**Ok so here is chapter 9! I know that it is slightly longer than any of my chapters but I had a lot to fit in. I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who reviews on Fan Fiction and then I would also like to say a HUGE thank you for the people who comment on my Facebook! **

**Lauryn this chapter is dedicated to you again. You're amazing and I would like to say a big thank you for saying all those nice things on my Facebook. I know how you are addicted to my story and for that I am very grateful!**

**I hope this chapter clears up any questions that have been left unanswered. Review good things and where you think this story should go! Enjoy!**

**The Life Saver.**

As my eyes started to open I realised that my face was inches away from the floor and I wept. When is he going to arrive, how long have I been lying here for? After what seemed like an eternity I slowly plucked the courage up to lift up my head, slowly looking around. As my eyes adjusted to the light I realised that I was alone. Where was Garret? Even more importantly where was Ezra? My head was pounding, he must have hit me on the head trying to kill me, but he failed. I lay very still and tried not to move, every inch of my body was hurting.

_Ezra_

Ouch. I moaned as I rolled over and I realised I was lying on the cold pavement in a dark alley way. I slowly touched my face and felt a wet patch.

_Please tell me this is sweat._

I ran my finger over my cheek, why was my face hurting so much? I looked at my finger and it was dripping with blood. I slowly tried to sit up but my head started pounding. I would have lay there all night if it wasn't for my phone bleeping.

_Aria: Ezra, I'm not sure if Maya phoned you. I'm in danger and I need your help. I will always love you. Xoxox_

When I read over this text my whole body went numb. I quickly sat up I don't care if my head was pounding I have to find her? What could this text mean? _Ezra I need your help. I will always love you. _I read this part of the text over and over trying to put the pieces together in my head.

I slowly stood up and limped over to my car, my legs were barely able to moving. I placed the keys in the ignition and started the engine. I drove around looking in every bit of the neighbourhood. I looked in our favourite places, the park, and the museums, everywhere! I went around and asked everyone, they all gave me a worried look, I had forgotten I was covered in blood I must have looked awful, but every answer was the same no one had seen her.

_Ezra: Aria where are you love?_

I waited patiently for a reply and I could barely stop myself from smiling when she replied. Well at least she wasn't dead.

_Aria: In... In the wood near Spencer's house._

I could just imagine how shaky Aria's hands were when she was typing this. She very rarely got scared. The one time she does and I am not there to help her threw it, to hold her against me, cuddle her and tell her everything would be ok.

I should be there with her. I can't believe I left her alone in the house. I need to find her. This is my entire fault!

_Ezra: You mean the wood where Ian's body was found?_

_Aria: Ye...Yes._

Her reply was shaky again. What was she doing there? I swear to god if she is hurt I am going to make whoever did this pay. I slowly limped through the forest checking everywhere; someone must have beaten me up, well that would explain why I can barely walk and the pain is very bad but as I limped through the wood I was trying me hardest not to show too much emotion and pain. For Aria's sake.

_If I find her soon I don't want to show her that I'm in pain. I guess I deserved to get beaten up, I should never have left my fiancée alone! I'm such an idiot. I have to find her and tell her how sorry I am._

_Aria_

I hear footsteps all around me but when I looked there is no one there. My legs are all cut and Garret must have hit me pretty hard on the head, as my head was now pounding and I was still lying in a pool of my own blood, the cut on my eye was still bleeding slightly, but all of this was worth not losing the only thing I truly needed in my life, Ezra.

I heard an owl hoot above my head, it seemed like it was going to swoop down and kill me. I screamed a short quiet scream. I must try not to be as jumpy. I close my eyes tight shut hoping someone will come and save me soon. I hate being alone but what I hate most of all is being away from Ezra.

Oh how I wish he was here. I wish I could feel his strong arms around me, like my own shield. I squeezed me eyes tighter together and my mind exploded with images of Ezra, the one image that dominated my mind the most. Seeing him at Mona's party and him begging me for forgiveness, he told me how he had been stupid. How he couldn't chose how I felt. His sweet lips brushing over mine again and again, that was an amazing feeling. It would have been the perfect night but then Noel wrote 'I see you' on the window of Ezra's car.

Another image flashed through my already crowded head, it was an image from earlier that night of Ezra lying there also hurt with _A's _note attached to him. Man I love him more than anything, damn more that life itself. I hope he is ok. I hope he will come and find me.

My nose filled up with his sweet smell. It was the smell of a mixture of coffee and cinnamon; this was the smell that I wished I could smell for at least one more time. I didn't want to die before I could kiss Ezra one more time. Hear him say that he loved me and damn even have him tickle me again! I wished all these things with my heart but Garret would be doing everything in his power to make sure these things never happened.

A tear slowly slipped down my face as I was trying to hold onto the good memories of Ezra. If I was to die now I wanted to die with good memories of Ezra, then at least I would die happy!

_Please God! I am too young to die!_

My mind was interrupted only with a small cry in the distance, although I could barely hear it I knew it was there. I tried to block everything else out so I could hear what was being shouted. Then I heard it.

'Aria!' It was my Ezra.

_Thank you god!_


	10. The Hunt

**Well some of you guys have been asking me to post 2 chapters a day but doesn't the whole point of reading mean you have to wait when something ends of a cliff hanger? At least it shows that you are enjoying my story which is always a bonus when I write. **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my Dad because he reads over my story for mistakes and he helps me if I ever get writers block, which I get quite a lot :D You are the best dad ever! **

**Please leave a review on what you think of this. The next couple of chapters are juicy :D Enjoy! –Amie xox**

_**The hunt.**_

_He was here; finally someone came to my rescue._ He must have got my text and despite looking like hell, come to find me. I know he loved me but I would never want to put his life in danger. I swear if anyone touches him again I will kill them.

_Ezra_

My heart almost broke into two when I saw her. She was rolled up in a ball lying under a tree. She has cuts on her beautiful face. I tried my hardest not to cry out loud when I saw how much blood she was lying in, someone has hurt the specialist person in my life and now I am going to make them pay for what they did.

I rushed over to her as soon as she lifted up her head and caught my eye contact. I was glad that she wasn't dead but as I sat on the cold, forest floor next to her I realised just how badly she had been hurt. I careful lifted her broken, little body into my arms and cradled her.

"Love, I have been so worried. What happened? Who did this? I will make them pay for what they have done." my voice was hysterical but still gentle; I made sure that I never used my teacher voice when I was with me. I tried to always seem so calm even in the worst of occasions.

Despite the fact that my heart was breaking inside my chest, I put on a brave face as she slowly answered my question.

"I was waiting for you and... Oh Ezra."

Her voice sounded broken and sore, as if she had been screaming. I know that I wasn't doing very much to help her, but I sat her out of my arms and I slowly touched her beat up face, rubbing away some of the blood. I slowly tilting her face up to mine and I brushed my lips over hers. I watched her eyes fill with pain so I stopped kissing her.

"Aria, I can't believe anyone would want to hurt you. You're so beautiful, sensitive and talented." Despite what we have been through in the past year, Aria is the only one I trust, the only true one that I love.

I slowly stood up, despite being in so much pain; I picked up in my arms and carried her to my car.

_Aria_

I managed to get a quick glance in his car window. Ergh I am such a mess, Mascara running down my cheek mixing with the blood that was already staining my face, my hair looks like I have been dragged through a hedge backwards. Ezra saw me looking in the window. He tilted my head so I could no longer look in the window and gave me a quick kiss. I love it when he kisses me, a bolt of electricity runs through me when I kiss him I have never had this with anyone else. I guess he turned my head away for a reason.

"Aria, you're so beautiful. Even when you have been lying on the hard forest floor and you have been crying. Even when you have been beaten up and are covered in blood" I heard him do a slight gasp as he said this but then he continued "But I am going to promise you something, Whoever did this to you will pay for what they have done. No one will ever be brave enough to touch my baby again!" I have never heard so much anger in Ezra's voice. Has he just got mean?

Ezra had always been such a sweet gentleman, but at first I never thought he would get mean. I love it when he gets protective of me; it shows that he truly cares.

After talking to me he opened his car door and carefully put me in the passenger seat and buckled me in. He smiled at me as I watched him walk around the car and get it. He gave me another quick, soft kiss before starting the car.

Then I remember that I still hadn't replied to what he had just said but before I could my phone exploded to tell me that I has a new text I slowly looked down at it.

When I saw I had one new message my mind started to get angry and I was scared that it was _A_ and I started to moan, I made sure Ezra didn't see that I had got a text, he had already been through so much today. I read the screen of my phone.

One New Message:

_Ha-ha, Did your lover boy save the day? Beware of the pictures I have taken, convince him it wasn't me and I'll spare him for a cold hard jail cell bitch. He gets one more chance. So shut up or I'll shut you up. Kisses -A_

Holy crap. What does Garret want with me?

I was just about to tell Ezra about my text before I remembered that it would be better to keep this a secret. I hate lying to Ezra, but if this is what it takes to stop him from getting hurt I guess I will have to.

_I hope I am doing the right thing by keeping this from him._


	11. I wish someone made my mind up for me

**Ok so I just thought I should let you in on my life at the moment. So after getting home from school I do a quick check of Facebook, do any homework that I have and then come and spend ages writing. I would like to tell everyone who is nice enough to read my story that you make my day with all your nice comments. I would like to say that writing is one of my passions in life and you guys are enjoying what I am doing! A long with singing writing is my life :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to my Mom because she is amazing, or as Bruno Mars says 'Cos you're amazing, Just the way you are'. **

**There is a cute bit in this chapter so get your tissues ready! Enjoy and review :D **

**-Amie xox **

**I wish someone made my mind up for me.**

Almost a week had passes since I had agreed to marry Ezra. A lot had happened in a week. I still haven't told Ezra about the text that I received after he started driving me home. I told him it was a text from Hanna saying that he was looking for me. Nothing to worry about.

We decided that we weren't going to get married until I turned 19 in 2 years so in the mean time I wear a ring on my finger to show the world that I loved Ezra and only him. It was a promise ring to show that we would be true to each other that we would never cheat.

I know that I still have cuts on my face where I had been hit but we decided not to mention that night or well at least for a while.

"Aria, I think I should re-apply for a job at Rosewood day now that you're in your last year. Your 17 now and I can tell the school board to only let me teach 1st years," Ezra looked at me with the smile on his face that made my heart melt. His eyes were just so dreamy making me want to be with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He continued the kiss down to my neck as I began to talk. "Yes, I would love to see you every day. Although I wouldn't be able to kiss you, I could still see you. With you teaching only 1st years, you wouldn't be my teacher. You are one very smart man Ezra Fitz."

He let out a small chuckle as he picked me up and carried me over to the couch. "Before I apply for anything I think we should decide what we are going to do about Garret."

_I thought he said we weren't going to talk about it._

"Ezra, please don't make me tell you what happened in the forest. Can we just be here for a little bit please? I don't want to think about A," I tried to make my voice sound brave but I failed. I sound like a hopeless child talking to her high school English teacher, not a girlfriend talking to her boyfriend.

"Aria, my love, what are you so afraid of?"

I know he was trying his best to comfort me but I know that secretly deep down he was almost as afraid as I was.

"Ezra, I am afraid that he will hurt you as well as everyone else I love. We have no idea what he is capable of. He beat you then sent me a picture of you lying in your own blood," I touched the small cut on his lip that was still visible form where Garret have punched him; "I can't let him hurt you. You're too important to me. I just can't live without you Ezra!"

I promised myself I would think about A, but all I can think of is him beating Ezra up and then hunting down everyone else that I love and who mean the world to me. I saw him hunting down my friends one by one and hurting them, their families. Then my mind fell onto my own family, what if Garret hurt them too?

"Is there anything I can help you with? We could move away from Rosewood if you want. Go somewhere A won't find us and he will get bored and move onto something else. He can't hold anything against you if we let all the secrets out now. He will have no need to tell anyone." He took my hand that was touching his cut and he placed it on this chest right where his heart was.

"Aria Montgomery, I am here by giving you my heart. I love you, I always have, and ever since we first met at that bar I knew you were the one. Sure we have been through some bumps. Sure we have had to dodge anything the world has tried to throw at us, but believe me when I say this Aria but if there is anything that you ever need to tell me just know that I am always here for you." He reached behind couch and picked up a bag and handed it to me. I slowly opened the bag and inside the bag was a smaller bag. A jewellery box was waiting for me. I opened it and it contained a small silver heart necklace incrusted with diamonds.

'Go look inside, it's a locket.' He smiled down at me.

I opened the small locket carefully and inside was a picture of me and him on one side and on the other a note it read;

_Aria you have my heart. Forever yours Ezra x_

For once in a long time I began to cry tears of joy. He took the locket off me before lifting up my hair and hanging it around my neck. He hugged me in closer before he kissed me deeply. He pulled away and as I felt his soft lips leave mine I knew he was going to say something.

"You have a chose now Aria. You can tell me what Garret did to you and I will make him pay. Or we can pretend like it never happened and move away from Rosewood as a couple. It's your chose I can't make your mind up for you." Ezra face was serious so I took a long hard breath before answering.

_Why can't you make my mind up for me? _"Fine I will tell you what happened..."

I began to explain my very long story and I could see that he truly cared in what I was telling him.

Once I had finished explaining everything that had happened that night, I told him about the text that Garret had sent me shortly after Ezra put me in his car.

"I know I shouldn't have kept this from you Ezra but I was so scared that if you knew, Garret would come and beat you up again. I just couldn't let him do this to you." I explained quietly.

"Aria, I know you did this to keep me safe and I love you for it. Just know that I wouldn't ever leave you and I want to help you fight _A back," _He slowly leaned in and started kissing me passionately again.

Well at least we have that over with.


	12. Field trip oh boy!

**Well thank you guys! 50 reviews and I am very grateful for everyone who reads my story you guys rock and you are making my dream come true! **

**This chapter is dedicated to my brother Matthew as it is his birthday today.**

**Well, enjoy this chapter. I have used someone else's idea because I loved it so much but I have added more detail to it. But I would like everyone who reads it to review because it makes my day. Enjoy! –Amie xox**

**Field trip oh boy!**

The weekend was fun. Me and Ezra just stayed in his apartment and watch a lot of our favourite old movies like the God Father. Ezra then decided that he wanted to do some Karaoke; I don't think that he expected me to actually be that bad. Singing is not one of my strong points. But at least we sang our song together.

I washed and dressed early on Monday. I knew Ezra no longer worked at Rosewood, but then I also knew that he would be re-applying to teach 1st years today, so I made sure not to wake him.

I skipped along through to the bedroom at 8:00am.

"Ezra, I'm going early today I promised Hanna that I would help out with her last minute packing before the week away field trip. I really wish you could come though." He was in the bathroom and all he was wearing was a towel. I walked over to him and kissed him lightly. "I should hopefully see you before the trip this afternoon. If not I love you and I am going to miss you, be aware that I will be texting you a lot." I kissed him again and forced myself to pull away from his dreamy eyes.

He looked at my outfit; I was wearing my black leather jeans, black and white stripped top and leather boots. He slowly made his eyes rise up to my face and he noticed that I was wearing the necklace he gave me.

"That's pretty; did your boyfriend give it to you?" He asked jokily before pulling me closer for a hug.

"No. Someone much more special that any old boyfriend, my fiancé," I smiled back and then added, "I really have to go before I'm late, Hanna will be waiting for me."

I quickly gave him another hug and kissed his soft pouting lips before rushing out the door leaving Ezra standing amazed in the bathroom.

The lessons passed very quickly for the rest of the day. I made my way home quickly for a shower and a quick change of clothes before coming back to school for the trip.

_6:00pm _

I was stood in the car park all alone waiting for someone to turn up and out of nowhere came an all too familiar figure... It was not until he came closer that I realised that it was my Ezra, smiling like a child on its first Christmas morning.

"Ezra, what are you doing here?" I gave him a quick hello hug before looking at him waiting for his answer.

"I know I left Aria, but the teachers all missed me so much they asked me to help out, When I phoned in to reapply for a job teaching 1st years they asked me to come on the field trip to try and get my mind back into Rosewood Day again. The say I can come back and teach Aria! Mr Jones said that he didn't want to leave you alone so asked me to come and keep an eye on you. Before I forget I made sure we were next to each other at the hotel, are rooms are joined!"

His smile widened and he gave me a long and passionate kiss before handing me the coffee that I very much needed. He started to run his hands threw my hair and started grabbing handfuls of it. He started moaning my name and I started to realise that Ezra wanted me as much as I wanted him.

After a long 10 minute kiss we had to cool off as more teachers pulled in.

"Aria, what are you doing here so early you do know it is only 6:15? The bus doesn't leave until 7:00?" Head of Maths Mrs Smith said.

"I know Miss, it's just I heard that Mr Fitz was going to be helping out and I was just talking to him about the book he started teaching us 'To Kill A Mocking Bird' and he was just helping me to understand the book more." I tried to do my youngest smile ever to make it seem like nothing was going on.

_7:00_

I can't believe they wouldn't let me sit near Ezra on the bus; I really needed to ask him so more _homework_ questions. I know it was a bit of a dumb lie but I really couldn't think of anything else to say, I was put on the spot.

I am sitting on my own on the bus, towards the front and I have my headphones in. Our song started playing Happiness so I decided that I was going to text him.

Aria: Hey, how are you doing up front? I miss you xo

Ezra: Hey yourself. I'm doing well up front. Wishing you was sat next to me though. I miss you too. Xoxox

Aria: Well only another... 3 hours until I get to see you alone. _(Photo sent of the couple's first picture with bags on their heads) _remember this? How much better is not sneaking around? Xoxoxox

Ezra: Damn you look beautiful even with a bag on your head. I wish I could run my hands through your hair. xoxox

Aria: Wait until tonight Mr Fitz. I have something in store for you. Xoxox

I took one earphone out and was waiting for his reply I could hear him chuckle softly. The bus stopped for a toilet break and we were allowed to move around and swap seats. Ezra offered to sit in the middle for this part of the journey and the only seat left was the one next to me. Only another 2 hour journey until we finally get there.

_10:00_

Stuck in a lot of traffic. I placed my head slightly on Ezra's shoulder and fell asleep and it wasn't until my phone exploded I knew what I was doing.

_Naughty, Naughty. What would the rest of the teachers think if they saw the cute couple in action? Careful what you wish for Aria. You kiss and I tell, every last kiss... oh and cuddle. Do what I say or else. Kisses -A_


	13. A Truce

**I'm sorry that I haven't posted this chapter but I have been battling with my hay fever all day so I have just about calmed it down enough for me to type :( **

**Ok so this chapter is dedicated to my very best friends Jess and Jenny because they always motivate me and they are always telling me that I can do things even if I don't believe in myself. Jess is an amazing runner and I know she is going to make it big. Jenny is amazing at everything she does, she makes me laugh and she plays guitar in my band! These are two of the nicest people ever :D**

**60 reviews is amazing! Thank you to everyone who reviews and everyone who reads my story. I hope you like this story, let me know what you think in a review! Enjoy! –Amie xox.**

**A truce.**

"No." I said softly to myself.

I re-read the message that I had just received and without even saying anything handed my phone to Ezra.

"He found us again Ezra; there is nothing we can do to stop him." I said to Ezra quietly just loud enough for him to hear me.

I could see how much Ezra wanted to lean in a kiss me and tell me everything was going to be ok. How could we though, we're sat on a bus full of teachers and students? It took me a second to work something out. How can Garret know we are here if he is nowhere to be seen? I haven't seen him for days.

"Mr Fitz," I asked slightly louder this time knowing that anyone could hear us. "Would you be able to help me with a few English problems tonight? My book is in my suitcase, if you come by my room later you can help me."

Ezra looked at me with those dreamy eyes and smiled softly, "Erm... Ok. If you need any more help with anything,' He chuckled 'just come and ask."

I knew what he meant by this and I gave out a sweet laugh. I know I might be acting slightly over the top but I sent Ezra a text. This way no one would hear us.

_Aria: I have figured something out. Come to my room tonight. Offer to help me take my suitcase to my room as you're only next door and I'll tell you._

I turned my head to look at Ezra. His facial expressions seemed slightly confused as I watched him read my text. I know how much he wanted to kiss me but I watched him send a reply back.

_Ezra: Ok. But we really shouldn't be seen together too much. I love you Aria so much! You already have my heart. Xoxox_

I smiled at the ending to the text, I placed my hand on the locket he gave me and brought it to my mouth so I could kiss it before letting it re-hang around my neck.

The rest of the journey was almost as slow as the first. Ezra and I talked about English books we both enjoyed to read. I feel as though I can talk to him forever. He is so easy to talk to; we have so much in common we are never stuck for things to talk about.

We arrived at the hotel we were staying out. We all slowly stood up and spilled out of the bus. I gather my bag and realised that I had brought loads.

"Miss Montgomery, you look like your really struggling." Ezra took one of my bags off me before continuing, "Would you like me to help you carry some things to your room as your room is next to mine?"

I replied with a quick nod and started walking into the hotel and up the stairs to our... my room.

I opened the door and allowed Ezra to come in before closing the door. We both dropped the bags on the floor at exactly the same time.

Ezra spotted the double bed before me and made a grab for my waist. He pulled me into him and started kissing every inch of my face, my nose, my neck, and my eyes.

He lifted me up in his arms and lay me down on the bed before climbing on top of me.

"You don't know how much I have wanted to do this all day Aria," He managed to say before returning to kiss me.

He made a second grab, this time for my top and he tore it off me. He continued the kiss up my tummy. I giggled as he started to tickle me.

"EZRA!" I heard a loud bellow of Ezra's name.

"EZRA! You better go out here now, there is a teacher heading this way to talk to Aria. I think it is her mum. Get out of there now." It was Mr Jones.

Ezra reacted quickly, looking for his shirt I had took off him shortly after he took mine off. We both started scrambling quickly looking for each other's shirt.

"Ezra, now mate." Mr Jones voice had turned very worried now.

We both looked at each other. He found his shirt and put it back on, I grabbed a new t-shirt and put it on. I grabbed my book To Kill A Mocking Bird, I gave it to him and we both walked over to the door.

"If you need me to help you with anything else just let me know," he said handing me back the book before leaving my room.

I watched him as he walked away.

"Aria. We need to talk." A voice I knew all too well said. It was my mom.

_Man that was a close one._

**Tell me what you think in a quick review. It makes my day and you are making my dreams come true! Kisses –Amie xox**


	14. A close shave

**Well the good news is that I'm feeling slightly better, although my hay fever is still making me ill. D: I'm so sorry that I left the chapter yesterday on such a big cliff hanger but I thought I would make you want to read on. I'm only in year 9 so I guess you guys can help me if I make much grammar mistakes **

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. You guys are awesome and mean the world to me 3 you always make me smile when you review and post nice things. This chapter is dedicated to my oldest brother Joshy for helping me with spellings and stuff.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you want to read more tomorrow! Enjoy and review.**

**-Amie xoxo**

**A close shave.**

"Aria. I know I haven't talked to you since, well... since I found out about you and..." She took a deep breath in, "You and Mr Fitz." She just about said the last name.

I couldn't believe this, My own mother could barely talk to me now.

"Mom, look I know it is a shock for you to find out but you can't help it when you fall in love with someone. Mom, he is my soul mate. We love each other and we didn't know how difficult it would be when we first met." I tried not to show that I was angry in my voice. I was angry at the fact she didn't understand, angry at the fact Ezra and I barely got to _talk._

After a few slow and painful seconds I walked over to my mom, invited her in and shut the door. I walked over to the bed and sat on it. Waiting for my mom to start talking, I know she has lots to talk to me about.

"Ok, look I know it was a shock for me to see you with _him_ but you shouldn't be with your teacher Aria! I thought I had brought you up right. I might have expected something stupid like this from your brother but not from you." I could see how disappointed she was just by looking at her eyes and by the sound of her voice.

"Mom, it's not like I got a choice whether too fall in love with him or not. It was love at first sight, I guess. I didn't even know he was my teacher when we first met. It was just after we got home from Iceland, I went into the bar after dropping Mike off at lacrosse practice, and I ordered something to eat. I then met this incredible, cute guy and we ended up kissing in the bathroom. It wasn't until the next day I found out he was my teacher."

I hoped that by explaining how Ezra and I met it might help to convince my Mom that it is right.

I could see a flicker of anger flash through her eyes before she replied; she took another deep breath and started talking again.

"So that makes it ok, does it? You didn't know he was your teacher and you kissed him before you knew anything about him. When you did find out that he was your teacher you decided to carry on kissing him? Did that not seem wrong to you at all Aria?"

I guess I could see her point but then I thought what life would be like if I left Ezra. A life with no meaning, I couldn't even think how much pain I would be in. My heart might as well be pulled right out of my chest now.

"Mom, look I know that you don't agree with this. But I'm 17. I can make my own mind up!" After saying this I tried my hardest not to cry.

A few more seconds ticked by on the clock.

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock..._

A small knock at the hotel door broke the awkward silence. I silently walked over to the door and answered it.

"Oh great, Why is he here. Is he here rub into my face that he was good at keeping the secret that he has been making out with my daughter?" My mom almost spat these words out at Ezra who now stood in the door.

I grabbed his hand, entwining our fingers before leading him over to my bed and we both sat on the edge. I knew that he was here for support, part of me loved him for this, and the other part hated him.

"Mrs Montgomery, I am not here to rub anything in. Sure it has been hard to keep this a secret, but I didn't want to go to jail and leave Aria to face this alone. I would never want to do anything to hurt her. I promise I haven't forced her into anything, we have been taking it slow, like couples should. We are really just a normal couple if you think about it." Ezra tried his best to explain his side of the story to my mom.

She walked over to Ezra and slapped his face very hard, catching the almost invisible cut on his lip with her ring. A small line of blood trickled from it.

"NORMAL! You call dating your student a normal thing! You haven't forced her into what exactly? Have you slept with my daughter Mr Fitz?" The anger started bubbling up now; Ella's voice kept going squeaky from the anger.

"Mom, please..." I was trying my best to calm the situation down.

"Answer the question Mr Fitz!" She was practically screaming at him now.

"Ella..." He seemed scared of my mom; he took a deep breath in before continuing. "Yes, Mrs Montgomery. I have slept with your daughter. But I didn't force her into it!"

My mom reacted to this like someone had just shot her, pain flowed right threw her eyes. She then ran over to Ezra and started pounding him on the chest again and again. Ezra just stood there did nothing.

"Mom, Get off him! He didn't force me... I promise you he didn't. It's not like what dad did too you, Ezra isn't married and if he wasn't my teacher I would still be with him!"

I tried to pull my mom off Ezra but she slapped me this time, and then pushed me very hard away from her. I fell over my own feet and my body hit the floor. With my tears running down my face, I turned upwards to look at my Mom.

"Don't you dare bring what your father did to me into this. This is nothing like what your father did because his student was over the age of 18! I can't deal with this right now. I'm going!" My mom screeched at us.

She stormed out of my hotel room leaving the door open. I quickly stood up and rushed to the door I stood in the corridor.

"MOM! Please come back!" I shouted after her.

She looked at me once over her shoulder, tears also streaming down her face before running away from me, leaving me in the empty corridor.

Ezra walked over shakily and started cradling me to his chest. We stood in the corridor not even caring who saw. My head nearly blew up as my phone then exploded

One New Message:

_I'll give you a head start, 30 seconds before a lot of teachers come up to see what's happening. Be quick with lover boy or suffer the consequences bitch. Kisses –A xox_

Great, this is just what I need. A playing more games with us!

**Review and let me know what you think :D**


	15. Don't believe everything you hear

**I think I have the best readers in the world. That you to everyone who has sent me get well soon reviews I am feeling slightly better today and I am able to write more chapters. My story might be coming to an end soon but I'm not sure how long it will go on for. Just keep reading and reviewing **

**This chapter is dedicated to all my lovely readers because you guys deserve a shout out, or a medal. I love you guys so much. You mean the world to me... Honestly. Without you guys I wouldn't have anyone helping my dream come true.**

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and you keep the reviews coming. Enjoy!**

**Don't believe everything you hear**

I couldn't believe _A was_ actually helping us for once. I didn't want to stand there and think for too long as I knew there were teachers heading this way. I didn't want to have to tell them about me and Ezra just yet, I had already had to deal with my mom today.

Ezra and I entwined our fingers again before heading back into my room. We sat on the bed and stared at each other silently for 30 seconds waiting for someone to knock on the door at any moment.

_Tick Tock._

_Tick Tock._

30 seconds passed and there was a loud bang at my hotel room, I gathered up enough courage to walk over and answer it. As _A_ had promised a group of teachers were stood at my door.

"Aria, we heard a lot of shouting and we are here to ask you what was..." Mrs Smith spotted Ezra sat on my bed and I watched her eyes open wide.

"Ezra what in the name of..." I could see that Mrs Smith was too shocked to finish her sentence. I wanted to laugh at her and tell her that we loved each other but I didn't want Ezra to go to jail.

"Yes Ezra. What are you doing on you students bed?" I knew this voice that was coming from behind the crowd of teachers. My heart almost broke as this familiar voice started talking again. "Do you not know that it is illegal for a teacher to be with their student? I think you should be sent to jail right now!" It was my mother's small voice that made my heart skip a beat. It was filled with so much hatred, so much anger.

She had betrayed me and gone and told all the teachers where to find Ezra. She knew that it must look wrong for them to walk in and find Ezra sitting on my bed. I had been in tears and it must make him look like a baddie. But they wouldn't get it.

"Ezra do you have anything to say for yourself?" Then it hit me, the ice cold voice that trailed off Mrs Welsh. She had always thought that Ezra fancied her, that one day she would be Mrs Fitz.

I looked at Ezra and I saw that his face had completely drained of colour, I watched as his eyes darted all around the room. I could see that he wanted to say something but I knew that he was feeling the same as me. We can't tell them though; Ezra would end up in jail.

"I..." Ezra finally gathered up the strength to do something I should have done.

"What you guys don't know is that Aria and I have been seeing each other. We have been seeing each other for almost a year now..." He tried to make his voice more than a whisper but I could see how much he was struggling.

"What Mr Fitz is trying to say is that we are dating. I know how wrong this must seem but I... you can't help who you fall in love with. And if you are going to send him to jail just know that I will always love him and that is why I have accepted his proposal of marriage."

As I finished this sentence I heard a gasp spread through the teachers. One by one their faces fell as the stared at Ezra.

"Is this true Ezra?" Mrs Smith said quietly "Have you been dating your student and are you now going to marry her?" I almost felt that she was mocking us when she finished off this sentence.

"Yes... it is true." Ezra stood up and I felt the room lighten as he smiled.

A small tear slip down his face as he carried on talking; "I AM IN LOVE WITH ARIA MONTOGOMERY!" His voice was filled with confidence as he spilt the biggest secret that he had ever kept.

He almost ran over to me and hugged me tightly before he started kissing me passionately. I closed my eyes and entered my own perfect bubble.

"Get away from my daughter!" My mom's voice snapped me out of my perfect bubble.

I then felt Ezra's strong arms being ripped away from me. I opened my eyes and I noticed that my mom had grabbed Ezra's arm and had started pulling him out of my room. Mr Jones was waiting outside and he took Ezra's arm from my mom.

"Ezra we better go before they do end up sending you to jail. Please come with me before you ruin your future with Aria." His voice was calm and he was talking quietly but quickly.

I watched Mr Jones lead my love down the corridor and I watched as the group of teachers walked away in the opposite direction. I could hear the slight mummer of them trying to decide what to do.

I couldn't help myself. I ran out of the room and stood in the middle of the corridor, tears started stinging my eyes.

"I LOVE YOU EZRA FITZ," I screamed after him.

The group of teachers stopped and turned to look at me at this point. I didn't care I just carried on watching Ezra being lead away by his friend. Then my phone exploded and I looked down.

One New Message.

_Well, well. Lover boy told everyone your secret. Was that wise? Just remember Aria. I'm always one step ahead of you. Kisses –A_

I peeled my head away from my phone screen to where Ezra had just been walking. He had disappeared around the corner and I was left standing by myself with the group of teachers burning their eyes into my back.

_Please God. Don't make this the end for us._

**Please review. Let me know what you think.**

**-Amie xox**


	16. Never take it back

**Thank you for being such amazing people. I don't know how I can thank you enough for so many amazing reviews. If I could I would give every single person reading this a hug for just being so amazing and cheering me up every day with the reviews, I love you guys!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the producers of PLL because they casted the most amazing and talented people to play Aria and Ezra. I know none of the producers read my story but people can dream, right! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Never take it back.**

My legs started to shake and my sight started to blur. I tried to take a small step forward but everything went black.

_Ella_

"Aria." I heard myself just about say.

I rushed over to my daughter who was lying in a hunch on the floor. She looked so distress. Her pretty little face was covered in tears and her make-up had run all around her eyes. She still had bruises covering her eyes and neck.

I slowly lifter her limp, lifeless body into my lap and I slowly started to brush her hair out of her face. I heard myself let out a small cry and the tears started blurring my eyes. I held Aria close to my chest and hugged her, hoping that any minute now she would open her eyes and tell me the whole thing was a dream. I wish.

Her eyes started to drift open in my arms and she shot upwards as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"It's ok Aria, you just fainted hunny." I told her in a soft voice, I was talking into her hair at this point.

"Get away from me!" She practically screamed at me before trying to stand up. I let my daughter fight her way out of my arms and sit in the corner of the corridor and sob.

_Aria_

I can't believe my mom was being nice to me. After all she has done, does she just expect me to say I forgive her. NO, she almost took my Ezra away from me... forever. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I was quick to make a grab for it hoping that it was from Ezra.

One New Message.

_Now, now. Is that how you treat your mom? How about I get the police involved? You guessed right Aria, there is more than one of us. Double trouble I guess. Kisses –A xox_

I quickly jammed my phone back into my jeans pocket before standing up slowly. My first few steps were very shaky but then I began to run. I was running in the opposite direction to where the group of teachers were still standing. I was running to find Ezra.

_Ezra_

"EZRA!" I heard Aria shout in the distance.

I stopped walking with Rob. I turned around and I saw her running down the corridor toward me. She looked pale and her eye make-up had stained her face when she was crying. I shook Mr Jones of my arm before I opening them and waiting for her to jump into them.

She ran into my waiting arms and I hugged her tightly before I started kissing her passionately over and over.

"Aria, baby. I love you more than anything and you already have my heart. What else can I do to show you how much I love you?" I managed to say before kissing her again.

She pulled her head away so she could reply. "Marry me tomorrow Ezra. Show them that you don't care about leaving your job. Tell me you love me." Her voice was slightly shaky but she put her hands around my neck and carried on kissing me.

"Aria. I have been waiting for you to ask me to marry you earlier. Of course I will marry you tomorrow." I smiled at her before picking her up and carrying her into my room and laying her on my bed.

_Aria_

Everything was perfect. I was lying in Ezra's hotel bed waiting for him to get back to the room with coffee. It's like I had forgotten everything that had just happened and for a few minutes the hole in my heart wasn't quite as bad.

Every time I was left alone it felt like my heart was being torn. Torn at the fact that there was a small possibility that Ezra would never return. My mom might get the police involved and he could be taken away forever. I guess it doesn't matter anymore what my mom thinks. Ezra and I are getting married tomorrow no matter what anyone says.

Ezra came back with two large cups of coffee. He placed the on the table before walking over to me. His face had a huge frown on it.

"Ezra. Hunny what's up?" I started to worry now.

He slowly walked over to me and joined me on the bed; he sat on the edge and laid his arms across my legs.

"I missed you so much Aria. That's what is wrong." He turned his frown upside down and smiled the smile that made my heart melt.

He took his jacket off before he started tickling me again and again. I giggle so hard I could barely breathe.

"Ok. So are you ready for what I have in store for you Mr Fitz?" I smiled up at him and I started playing with my hair in a flirty way.

I leaned in and whispered in his ear my plan. I watched his eyes open wide as he listened to what I said.

I started pulling at his belt and he slid his pant off.

"Only if you are sure Aria." He looked at me seriously whilst saying this.

I didn't reply to him. I simply leaned up and started kissing him passionately.

We lay under the bed sheets and sipped our coffees and I placed my head slightly on his chest. Everything was still perfect, or it would have been if my phone hadn't have exploded.

One New Message

_Don't say I didn't warn you Aria. Lover boy gets it. Kisses –A xox_

**Let me know your thoughts on this chapter! The next one is a big step in the story. Enjoy and Review! **

**-Amie xox**


	17. The best day ever maybe?

**Thanks for all the amazingly nice reviews. You guys make my day when you review. I think I should warn you that this chapter is really bad; you'll know what I mean when you finish reading it. No hatred reviews please. You can hate Garret just not me :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has had a birthday over the past week. Happy Birthday from me let me know if you want a chapter dedicating to you and I will, I reply to any questions or messages **

**Enjoy!**

**The best day ever... maybe?**

I woke up and my eyes adjusted to the light and I noticed that my head was still on Ezra's chest.

I smiled to myself as I slowly stood up and grabbed an oversized Hollis shirt of Ezra's and put it on. I remembered what had happened last night. Ezra and I had decided to marry today and we had also made love to each other.

I found a plastic bag and shoved all my clothes in it and I heard Ezra moan as he woke up and turned the light on.

"Aria, where are you going?" He said to me with a very confused look on his face. His eyes were still slightly closed.

"I have to go and make myself look respectable if I am going to marry you today, Mr Fitz." I said in a playful manner. "I want to look good when I'm standing next to you and not like a sack of potatoes." I smiled at him before he stood up, pulled on a clean pair of boxers and he pulled me into him and hugged me tightly.

"I'll see you later Aria." After another tight hug he allowed me to go.

I rushed out of his room hoping that no one would see me in Ezra's oversized shirt. Despite my room being right next to Ezra's I still managed to run into Hanna.

"Hey Aria. Is that Mr Fitz's shirt?" I watched her eyes open wide before she carried on talking, "Did you sleep with him last night? OMG I need details."

She giggled softly as she grabbed my arm and pulled me into my room. She sat on my bed waiting for me to start talking.

"Hanna, I would tell you everything about it, you know I would, but I need to get ready for my wedding." I sighed to myself after saying this. I know I shouldn't have said it but it sorted slipped out.

"Oh please let me help you look beautiful. I must say that I am very jealous of you because you get to marry Mr Fitz but I have the perfect dress for you to wear." Hanna shot up off my bed rushed out of my room.

I giggled to myself before standing up and I quickly showered, put a clean pair of jeans on before I started curling my very messy hair. As soon as my hair was curled, I sat on the edge of my bed waiting for Hanna to return.

_Ezra_

I slowly climbed out of bed, showered and made myself some breakfast. I smiled at myself as I walked over to the mirror and started brushing my hair. I then decided to get dressed; I put on my best suite and the tie that Aria had gave me. I walked out of my hotel room and I made my way down to my car.

"Ezra." A man said from the shadows. I knew his voice all too well. The man stepped out of the shadows and revealed his identity.

"Where are you off to Ezra?" My best friend Rob, Mr Jones, said.

I looked at him and sighted before replying.

"I'm going to marry Aria today and I don't care what you say. You're either with me or you're not, Rob. Make your mind up quick because I have to be at the church soon." I was talking to him in a soft tone but I was still very annoyed.

"Fine. I'm not going to stop you, but just remember that I'm still your best friend, dude. I'm coming to your wedding." He smiled at me before giving me a bear hug.

We arrived at the church on time. Rob re-did my tie before handing me the most perfect selection of flowers I had ever seen, he had picked them up from the street on the way. He smacked me on the back and took his seat at the front.

I waited patiently at the altar for my bride to be walk down it and join me. The doors opened slightly and I saw Hanna Marin, a student who I used to teach, walk down the aisle and begin to spread flower petals, I could smell the sweat aroma of roses as she scattered them on the floor before sitting in the front row and she smiling at me before turning to face the back.

The huge, old church door opened with a creek, wider this time. The door scared me slightly when it opened, but my happiness took over my body as the music started playing; that's when I saw her.

Aria was dressed in a short, light pink dress with little flowers covering every inch of material. She had a thick, bright pink ribbon tied around her thin waist, outlining every curve.

Her hair was curled up and in a bun with a little flower clip in it. I could see the glitter that was in her hair, making her hair shimmer as she walked. She had the locket I gave her around her thin neck and very little make-up on. Her beautiful green eyes were shining as the light hit her perfectly. They were outlined in a thin layer of black eyeliner and her lips stained slightly dull red with lipstick. She was wearing a small charm bracelet around her wrist and small baby pink pumps. She looked like an angel as she danced her way down the aisle towards me with a smile on her face and her eyes glued to mine.

When she reached me I handed her the freshly picked flowers that matched her dress perfectly. Her outfit was complete. I heard Hanna giggle slightly when Aria and I joined hands.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two people in holy matrimony." The vicar was talking but I kept my eyes glued to Aria's beautiful face.

A smile lit up her face when she saw me staring.

"If anybody knows just cause or impediment why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, say now or forever hold your peace." The vicar continued.

A few small seconds passed and I smiled at Aria, who smiled back. Her smile made my heart melt and it was as if my heart knew that I would be spending the rest of my life with her.

Before the vicar could carry on with the rest of the service the back door swung open for the third time and I heard Aria gasp. I quickly moved my body in front of Aria, guarding her as _he_ entered.

"Ezra Fitz? You are under arrest." Garret's voice rung around the church loud and clear and a huge smile spread over his face.

**Please review. I know what you're thinking, how can I leave it there? What will happen to Ezra? Well read on and see what happens. Please review **

**-Amie xox**


	18. An unnecessary shock

**Well all I can say is THANK YOU! You guys are the best, so many reviews it's mental! I am very glad that you are enjoying this story and if you guys want me to write more stories like this review/message and let me know **

**This chapter is dedicated to CazHopkinson because she sends me so many nice messages I hope you enjoy this chapter Caz **

**Well if you love this chapter review. Any thoughts, feelings and ideas **

**An unnecessary shock.**

_Aria_

_Did I hear that correct? Ezra was under arrest? _

I tear splashed down my face as I watched the events play out in front of me. I watched as the_ police_ lead Ezra back down the aisle, every time he tried to look back Garret would smack his head forward.

I felt sick right in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to scream but every time I opened my mouth to say something all that came out was a cry. I know what I must look like, some stupid little girl who just lost her _crush_. But he wasn't just a crush. I felt the anger bubble out of me.

"Garret. Your heartless ass hole. You just don't understand the meaning of the word love! You would even know if love came and bit you on the butt. You enjoy watching people suffer and you never care!" As I said this I stormed down the aisle and Hanna caught my arm just in time before I punched Garret.

"Aria, look at me. You aren't helping." I knew that Hanna was trying her best to calm me down.

The tears streamed down my face, like a tap had just been turned on. Hanna took my arm and we sat on the steps leading up to the Alter and she put her arm around me.

"Hanna, I haven't been completely honest with you. Ages ago I was at Ezra's apartment and I received an _A_ text. I guess it was sent from a different phone and Ezra and I worked out who _A _is." The tears were still streaming down my face as I heard the sirens fade into the distance. I slowly managed to carry on speaking.

"Garret is _A_ Hanna." My voice was just a whisper now.

At this moment I realised how stupid I had been. _A_ had told me that lover boy was going to get it. How stupid could I be? Today was so posted to be the best day of my life, but I already knew _A_ was going to ruin it. I knew that I should have listened to _A_.

"OMG, Aria. Why didn't you tell me that Garret was _A_, you know that I could have helped you out. After what he did to me and Caleb, I would have done anything to nail his ass to the ground!" I could see that her eyes were full of anger but they were also full of concern.

I placed my head in my hands and sopped. I was crying at the fact that Ezra had just been arrested, my heart had just been ripped out of my chest and at the fact that I had been stupid enough to not let my friends know who _A _was. It wasn't just me getting these stupid _A_ texts. How could I have been so selfish? They had let me know everything and I have kept the most important information from them.

The whole church fell silent. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and I slowly looked up and whipped my eyes to see who it was.

"I am going to do everything in my power to get Ezra back to you Aria. I realise now that I have been wrong and I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me." Mr Jones spoke with a calm voice and he pulled me up and gave me a hug.

A hugged him tightly and cried into his shoulder.

"I am going to help also Aria." This voice shocked me. It was my mom.

I let go of Mr Jones and walked over to my mom. I gave her a hug; I pulled away and slapped her hard on the face.

"Now I guess we are even. I still can't believe that you would get the teachers involved. You knew how dangerous it would be for Ezra but yet you still did it. I know what dad did to you was wrong and trust me I know I should have told you. I didn't realise that you were just as bad as dad. I can't trust you but I am willing to get help from anywhere to get my Ezra back." The tone in my voice gradually got quieter towards the end of this sentence.

"I guess I deserved that Aria. But I am willing to do anything to make you happy, even if that means getting... Mr Fitz back." Her voice was slightly in a mocking tone but I knew she was trying to be nice.

I took a step back away from my mom and I walked up to the Alter and did something I hadn't done in ages... I prayed.

_Dear Lord,_

_Now I know that I haven't prayed to you in a very long time but I really need your help. Please make Ezra come back to me. I need him, without him my life is incomplete. I ask that you keep him safe and please don't make Garret hurt him._

_Amen_

Just as I finished my prayer my phone started ringing. I slowly reached for my phone before trying to answer in a clear voice.

Aria: Hello?

Ezra: Aria, I'm safe at the moment. They weren't really policemen who were with Garret they are fakes. Aria, I am going to have to be quick but if _A_ texts you asking you to do thing. Don't do them. Please. I love you forever baby. We will marry as soon as I can run away.

Aria: Ezra please stay safe, I love you so much. I wouldn't be able to live without you.

Ezra: Aria, you know I would do anything to keep you safe. Even if my own life depends on it.

Aria: Ezra, please don't get hurt.

Ezra: I'll try. I can't promise you anything, if your life is in danger I will do anything. I've got to go hunny. I love you.

#end of phone call#

Despite the fact that my tears had only stopped for a few minutes, this phone call from Ezra made me cry harder.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

One New Message.

_Aria, how stupid do you think I am? I know Ezra rang you warning you this would happen. I would like you to go to the police station and tell them that your mom tried to kill you. Do what I say or I break lover boy's leg? Kisses –A xox_

I have to do this for Ezra.

**Another cliffhanger, how evil am I? What is going to happen I hear you ask? Well keep on reading tomorrow **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review**

**-Amie xox**


	19. Mind Tricks

**Thank you to everyone who has review! I know now that you guys like my story because I have reached my 100****th**** review! :D **

**This chapter is dedicated to .dreamers because they wrote my 100****th**** review they have also been reading it for the very beginning. I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter.**

**As I promised on Facebook, someone is going to get badly hurt in this chapter. Be prepared for a tension filled chapter and more drama to follow. **

**Mind Tricks.**

I had to do what A tells me if I want to get Ezra back in one piece. So I stood up silently and walked over to the huge, wooden church door at the back and I tried to open it. I wrapped my hand around the handle and started to pull on it. I was pulling using all of my strength but it just wouldn't open.

"Rob! The door is locked. I can't get out." I was screaming at this point.

I knew I had limited time to get to the police station before _A _hurt Ezra. I carried on pulling on the handle of the door but it just wouldn't budge. I started banging on the door with my already bruised fist.

"HELP! PLEASE, OH GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!" I was screaming for anyone to unlock the door and let me out.

I turned around to see why no one was coming over to help me. What I saw shocked me. Hanna, Rob and Ella were lying on the floor unconscious with a small pool of blood surrounding each of their heads. But the door was locked, how can someone have hurt them and got away?

The seconds ticked by before I realised that there must be someone else in the church that I couldn't see, I couldn't hear them. If they were working with _A_ then they will be playing games with me.

_There was someone else here. I'm not alone am I? I need help! _

I grabbed at my phone that was in my pocket and I tried to call Ezra.

_NO. I have no signal. I have to find some._

I started darting my eyes around the church trying to find some stair. I noticed a small spiral staircase to my left and I ran. I didn't stop running until I reached the top.

_Don't look down Aria._

Once I reached the top of the staircase I realised that it was the stairs leading to the bell tower. I slowly started to walk around. Each step I took I kept looking to check that it was safe to walk on. The floorboards creaked as I walked; they felt like they were going to collapse at any moment.

Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed that the wall was covered in red paint, I looked at the wall to see what was written.

_Ha... ha... Having fun yet? –A_

Why was A playing games with me? What have I done?

I must have taken my eyes off where I was walking for 1 second. But then I saw a shadow move behind me. I turned around to see who it was and all I saw was a guy in a black hoodie and he pushed me hard, I couldn't see his face, I caught my foot in lots of ropes that were coiled on the floor and I fell.

I feel down the hole where the bell was. My arms got wrapped up in the rope.

_Dong, dong, dong._

_Ezra_

I shifted in my seat. My arms and legs were tied up with thick rope. Garret saw me shift and he turned around and smacked me in the face.

I felt a large bang on the side of my face and my head hit the seat of the car.

'_Aria' _I thought as everything faded to black.

_Ella_

My head hurt.

I moaned as my eyes fluttered open. I touched my hand onto my head, trying to figure out why it was hurting so badly. My fingers touched a wet patch in my very matted hair. I groaned; it hurt so badly... but why?

I shot up. Remembering where I was.

"Aria?" I just about managed to say.

I slowly began to stand up, my few steps wobbly. I noticed that Mr Jones and Hanna were lying on the floor beside me. They both had blood around their heads. Hanna's beautiful blond hair dyed red. Their facial expressions were scared and uneven.

"Aria?" I said again, this time louder.

The same answer came back. Silence.

I started to worry. My daughter wasn't replying to my calls, she must be in the church the door is still locked. But where is she?

I started to run around the church checking every pew and every corner. But I still couldn't see Aria.

_Dong, dong, dong._

I heard the small chime of the church bell. Could that be where Aria was?

I noticed the small steps to the left of the church and I ran all the way up them. I missed my footing a couple of times and smacked my face on a step. Despite my eye splitting open I carried on running up the stairs.

I reached the top of the stairs. "Aria?" I shouted again. My voice was desperate at this point.

_If she just made a noise, just please let me know she is safe._

That's when I saw her. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed her pink dress.

I slowly and shakily walked over to the edge of the floor and I saw my daughter tied up in a lot of ropes. Her ankle was badly broken and she was unconscious. She was dangling down with her arms wrapped tightly, the rope was cutting in to her arms and her arms were slowly turning red as the blood trickled out of the cut, made by the rope, and down her beautiful pink dress.

I could see her face. It was full of worry and she looked very scared.

I heard a phone chime and I noticed that Aria's phone was lying next to me, I picked it up to check it wasn't Ezra.

One New Message.

_Mrs Montgomery, your daughter deserves everything that is coming for her. Please don't be alarmed, this is what she gets for hurting my girlfriend. Kisses –A xox_

Who the hell was _A?_

**Well, what did you guys think? There is only 1 way to let me know, review! Let me know your thoughts and feelings on this chapter and the story in general. If you would like a dedication, please let me know!**

**-Amie xox**


	20. Heal the silence

**A little in site into my life. The reason why I have updated my story so late in the day because I have been looking after my cat. He has been to the vets today because a fox has attacked him; he is very sore and unhappy. I have been cheering him up and looking after him. It was touch and go for a while this morning whether or not he had broken his leg, I found after school that he was ok. :D I have also had to do some stupid Math's homework. I'm only 13 so I think I do pretty well updating this every day. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm afraid I left it on another cliff hanger! **

**Heal the silence. **

_Ezra_

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I noticed that I was no longer in the car. I just about managed to lift my head of the ground and look around. All I could see was trees. So many trees. Was I in a forest?

_Aria_. All my mind could do was think about her. Lots of pictures of her flew around my head, her beautiful smile, even the way she walked down the aisle in a dancer like way. I don't even care about myself I just need to know if Aria was ok.

The whole of my body hurt. From the top of my head to the tips of my toes. I was bruised and my suite was ripped. I didn't care; I just wanted Aria to be next to me, smiling. I heard 'Happiness' playing softly somewhere and I knew it was my phone ringing.

I quickly picked it out of my pocket and answered it, hoping it was Aria. The name on my phone shocked me slightly. It was Ella.

_Ezra: Hello? _My voice was slightly shaky and I couldn't speak very loudly.

_Ella: Ezra? It's Ella, Aria's mom. Where are you? You sound awful._

_Ezra: I don't really know where I am. All I can see is tre... wait. I'm in the forest where Ian's body was found. I don't know where Garret is. I'm alone. Ella, is everything ok? Where's Aria?_

The phone fell silent for a few painful seconds.

_Ezra: Ella?_

_Ella: Oh Ezra, I really need you here right now. Aria has fallen from the bell tower; she is tangled up in a lot of ropes. Her ankle is broken and she is unconscious. _

I was too shocked to talk. My heart started pounding and all I could do was cry. Tears streamed down my face as I thought of Aria's small body broken trapped in ropes. Her small, fragile ankle broken. Her eyes full of shock and worry. What if she never woke up?

_Ezra: I will be there as soon as I can Ella. _

_Ella: Ezra, do you think that's smart? Anyway the doctors are here now; they are taking Aria to hospital, the one back in Rosewood so she is closer to home. Join us there when you are well enough._

_Ezra: God damn it Ella. I am coming straight to the hospital. See you then._

#end of phone call#

I quickly jumped to my feet and I started running. I was heading for the sound of cars.

_There must be a road around here somewhere. _

Garret had already brought me back to Rosewood. I started running down the road that I use to travel on everyday to get to Rosewood Day. I was running in the direction of the hospital.

...

When I arrived at the hospital I rushed up to the desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A sweet woman behind the desk said.

"Hello, I'm looking for Aria Montgomery? She has just been brought in, where can I find her? Please you have to tell me, I need to see her." My voice was full of worry, I was trying my hardest to seem strong and confident but I just couldn't get the image of Aria's broken body out of my head.

"Sir, please try and be calm." She said as she started checking her computer. "Ah, Aria Montgomery has just come out of theatre. She is in room 214, if you would please like to wait here." She smiled at me sweetly offering me a seat in the waiting room.

I slowly turned around. There weren't many people in the waiting room but my eyes noticed a woman. Her eyes full of tears, her head slightly bandaged up and her copper hair tied up. She was wearing a red top covered in suns and battered jeans.

"Ella. How is Aria?" I took the seat next to Ella and put my arm around her.

She may have almost ruined my job at Rosewood Day but she looked like hell. I gave her a quick hug and I heard her open her mouth to reply.

"Her... her ankle is badly broken; she has multiple head wounds and a couple of broken ribs. The doctors have just brought her of theatre. She is in the recovery room." Ella's voice sounded sad.

Ella placed her head on my shoulder and I hugged her again. We both loved Aria very much but Ella was her mother. I can't even imagine what she was going through.

A small girl walked up to us. She was carrying a small clipboard and she had a very serious look on her face. She looked about 20 and I noticed a name tag on her big white coat. Her name was Dr Jackson.

"Are you the family of Aria Montgomery?" Dr Jackson spoke softly.

Ella and I nodded slowly and she took us through into her office.

"I have good news and bad news about Aria. The good news is that we have managed to fix her ankle and at the moment she is stable. The bad news is that Aria is in a coma. We aren't sure how long she will be in this coma. If the worst happens she might not wake up. How did Aria fall from the bell tower? Her injuries suggest she was pushed." Dr Jackson voice was full of concern.

I wasn't listening to Dr Jackson anymore.

_Please God make Aria wake up. I need her._

My thoughts were only for Aria now and a hot, salty tear rolled down my check and dripped onto the floor. I heard Ella give out a small cry and I gave her a tight hug.

"Ella, Aria is a fighter. She won't give up on us." I was talking to Ella in a soft voice now and Ella replied with another small cry.

We stood in the doctor's office crying together.

_Aria will never give up on me. I'm never going to leave this hospital; I will wait forever if I have to. I am never going to leave Aria._

**Well you know what I am going to say; I'm evil for leaving it here aren't I? Well the next chapter is a very good one. I really hope that you guys have enjoyed this chapter and without your reviews I wouldn't have found the strength and confidence to upload more of my writing! You guys are amazing and I love you all!**

**Hope you enjoyed it, leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**-Amie xox**


	21. A miracle

**Well thank you everyone who has reviewed! You guys are actually amazing! My cat is much better today. I just couldn't think of what life would be like without him! All I can say is sorry for this chapter!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lauryn Atkin because she allowed me to use her idea of the hospital machine! She is amazing and an incredible friend!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

**A miracle**

_Aria_

**Bleep, bleep, bleep.**

_What the hell was that bleeping noise? I don't know where I am? Someone shut the bleeping up!_

I was screaming in my head but no one could hear me. I was screaming until there was no air left in my lungs. I had been screaming for the past hour now, but the bleeping never stopped. Never. It didn't even get quieter; it kept getting louder and faster.

It was the type of bleeping that would drive you insane. It wasn't the annoying bleep from your alarm clock that you could turn off and carry on sleeping. It also wasn't the kind of bleep that you got from your mobile when you're in a bad mood.

_EZRA! Please make the bleeping stop. _

**BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP**

_Why are they getting louder? Why?_

The bleeps were slowly getting louder and faster. Louder and faster. I could barely hear myself think now. My whole body was writhing in agony. I felt my legs burn and my left ankle crake. I close my eyes tighter and screamed. I was screaming until my throat burn, I still didn't know if they could hear me but I was in too much pain to worry about that.

As if on command I felt something cold on my forehead. I felt my hand being squeezed.

His face shone like the sky lit up by 1 million stars on a cold winter's night. His eyes shone like the stars hanging low in that sky. His almost perfect pale red lips turned up and his soft smile made my heart melt. His handsome face stained with tears that were still streaming from his eyes. I blinked hard as I recognised his beautiful face, the face I knew so well and loved so much.

"Ezra." My voice was very weak and I tried to smile but even my face was aching.

My heart almost burst with excitement as I noticed Ezra sitting next to me, his arms sprung over my very limp legs. I was weak and even when I tried to smile I couldn't. I was trying my hardest to keep my eyes focused on Ezra, but I could barely keep them open and before I could hear his voice everything faded back into blackness.

_Ezra_

_I promised that I wouldn't leave her side. I am going to stay here until she next wakes up. _

I slowly picked Aria's limp hand up and entwined our finger's. I brought her hand up close to my face and I kissed it slowly. I could taste the salt from my tears in my mouth and I hadn't slept a full night's sleep for days. I had barely eaten anything and I hadn't showered. Coffee had kept me going through this hard time and I was always telling myself that Aria was going to wake up any moment. This was the only thing that was keeping me going.

_I would do anything to switch places with her; I should be the one in the hospital bed with a broken ankle and minor head injuries._

**Bleep, Bleep, Bleep.**

As soon as I thought Aria was stable and the bleeping would stop it came back, this time louder and quicker. I started to worry.

"Nurse? Nurse! NURSE!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs as I watched my love's heart rate drop and become slower. She was slipping away from me.

I watched as the nurses rushed into Aria's small hospital room. I watched as their eyes filled with panic as they noticed Aria's heart rate fall. They told me to go and wait outside.

I had to be pushed out of the room as they started work on Aria. I started to cry harder and I slowly slid down the wall. I was sitting crossed legged on the floor with my head in my hands when the small red door opened.

"Aria is stable but in a really bad condition. It looks like she will have to be kept in this coma for a few more days before she will be able to wake up on her own." Dr Jackson's voice was soft, she looked so tired.

"Mr Fitz I think it would be good for you to go home and have a good night's sleep. We have your number and we will phone you if we have any news on how Aria is." Dr Jackson sat on the floor with me and placed her hand on the shoulder.

"I...I... I just don't want to leave Aria. She gets so scared on her own." My voice was very shaky and I could barely talk through me tears.

I slowly stood up, walked into Aria's room and I walked over to Aria's bed. I looked at her limp, lifeless body and let out a small sob.

I kissed her forehead lightly and I started stroking her cheek as I spoke to her softly.

"Aria, I will come back tomorrow with some new clothes and a hairbrush for you. I love you so much baby."

I walked out of her room and down to my waiting car. I slowly drove home.

I fell asleep on the couch by the fire and I slept peacefully all night. My phone vibrated.

I looked down to check the time.

_2 am_

One New Message,

_What would you do if the love of your life was broken beyond repair? That's what I have to deal with. Careful now Ezra, if my love, Jenna, was broken isn't it only fair that Aria is too? Kisses –A xox_

**I'm evil aren't I? Well thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you review!**

**-Amie xox**


	22. A bit of love never hurt anyone

**I have made this chapter slightly longer than the others because I won't have time to update tomorrow! I am sorry so I hope you can hold with the massive cliff hanger! You guys rock and you all mean the world too me and I hope one day, if I ever get famous from writing, I can meet you guys and give you all a hug! Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lucy Hale and Ian Harding for doing such an amazing job with their characters! I feel their emotions and I feel in love with them as a couple from episode 1 **

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**A bit of love never hurt anyone.**

What could _A_ mean by this text? Was he going to hurt Aria? My Aria. The one who is lying in a coma alone in the hospital, while I just sleep on the couch without a care in the world? This is my entire fault and I should never have left the hospital. I should never have left her side! I broke my promise to her and if anything happens to her, I'll be the one to blame.

I quickly gathered some spare clothes and a soft hair brush in a bag; threw the bag over my shoulder and rushed to my car. I drove as fast as I could to the hospital, I really didn't care about the speed limit, and I had to see Aria before it was too late! When I got to the hospital I quickly parked my car and rushed up to the desk.

"I have to see Dr Jackson right now!" I knew I was talking quickly because the women's face behind the desk looked like she was struggling to hear what I was saying.

"And you are?" The women spoke to me softly, but her voice had a mixture worry and concern in it.

"Fitz, Ezra Fitz. My fiancé got brought in here the other day and she is in real danger. I need to see Dr Jackson now." I started shifting from foot to foot waiting for the women to get off the phone.

I watched as the woman behind the desk slowly put the phone and turned to look at me with a very calm look on her face.

"Ok, Mr Fitz. Dr Jackson will be straight with you, if you wouldn't mind waiting here." She pointed her hand to an empty chair to my left.

I sat silently in the chair and thought about A's text. I thought about the consequences to my stupidity! I was stupid to think I could have one happy day, if I knew anything it was that A was going to ruin it. He has ruined the rest of my life and time with Aria.

Dr Jackson came out of her office and walked over to me. She sat silently next to me in the empty blue chair that lay beside me. She turned her head before speaking. Her face was a picture of worry.

"Mr Fitz, I heard you needed to talk to me. Is everything ok?" Her voice was full of concern as she spoke to me softly.

I started explaining to Dr Jackson about the text I had received, well I tried my best to explain without telling her who A is. She sat and listened to me explain before grabbing me by the wrist and we both speed walked to Aria's ward.

"I think it's time to wake Aria up." Dr Jackson spoke softly before injecting Aria with the medicines to wake her up and out of the coma.

Aria's beautiful green eyes started to flutter as they opened slowly. She looked so weak, so tired. I leaned in and kissed her softly on her pouting lips.

"Aria, I am so glad you're ok," I smiled at her sweetly.

"Ezra..." She tried to talk but her voice was so weak and she couldn't talk loudly.

"Shhh... There is no need to talk Aria, you being here is enough to make anyone's heart sing!" I leaned in and kissed her again, this time more passionately.

I slowly began to pull away but she grabbed my hand.

"Lie with me." Her voice was weak, but her eyes spoke louder than words.

_I didn't know if I was allowed to lie in Aria's bed, but I really didn't care. If I hadn't have left her on her own this would never of happened!_

I slowly pulled the sheets back on her double hospital bed and slid in. I wrapped my arms around her and she moved her head so it was placed on my chest. I sang 'Happiness' to her softy and she giggled every time I hit a flat note or sung the wrong lyrics.

"Ezra, I think we should get the hospital's vicar to marry us." She entwined our fingers and leaned her face up so I could kiss her.

"Are you sure it's not too soon?" My reply was simple.

Secretly inside I wanted to reach for my mobile and call for a vicar to come straight away. I wanted to run outside and scream my love for Aria, but what I wanted more than anything in the world was to have her as Mrs Fitz.

"It will never be too soon my love." Her voice was sweet but croaky.

I quickly grabbed my phone out of my pocket and phone the vicar who would have married us a few days ago; he said he would be right there.

The vicar arrived in less than 45 minutes. He arrived in Aria's ward and gave us a sweet, sheepish smile before reaching for his bible.

I know this wasn't our planned wedding, sitting in a hospital surrounded by Doctors, Nurses, Hanna, Emily, Spencer, Mike, Ella, Byron and Rob. It was a small gathering.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today, in the simplest of places, to witness the joining of these too people in holy matrimony," The vicar began to speak the words he had said a few days earlier.

"If there is anyone who knows cause or just impediment why these people should not be joined together please speak now or forever hold your peace." I heard Aria suck in a lot of air as the vicar said this.

A few peaceful seconds ticked by on the clock before the vicar carried on speaking.

"Well, Aria and Ezra have written their own vows before the giving of the rings. Ezra you can go first." The vicar turned to look at me and I knew this was the best time to pronounce my love for Aria.

"Aria, my love for you is like a circle. Every lasting. There is nothing sweet or beautiful enough for me to compare you to so I am just going to say that you are the real and honest thing in my life and I am not going to let anyone come between us. You have my heart and from the very first day I have loved you. Even though this might look wrong it has always felt right. In a few small minutes you will be Mrs Fitz and I can keep an eye on you and I will be yours. So Aria I just want to say that, even though you are in a hospital bed, you look beautiful! I love you so much Aria Montgomery." I grabbed Aria's hand and gave it a quick kiss; I saw the tears roll down her face as the vicar turned to her.

"Aria, your vows please."

"Ezra Fitz, You are the only person I have truly loved and I know that even though we have had to dodge the world, you have never given up on me. You are my very best friend and I can tell you anything. No one can stop me from being with you and I love you so much Ezra Fitz!"

Her vows were very short and quite repetitive but I didn't mind, her still being here was all I needed.

"Well, if you two would like to give each other the rings."

I slowly placed the silver ring on Aria's bony little ring finger and I watched her eyes lighten slightly when she made a grab for my ring. She slid it carefully on my ring finger before kissing it softly.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." I didn't need to be told again. I leaned in and kiss Aria deep and passionately again and again.

Aria's phone bleeped and she allowed me to open it.

One New Message.

_Well, I guess I should say congratulations Aria Fitz. But let me tell you before the doctors. Aria I hope you're ready for motherhood. Kisses –A_

Dr Jackson slowly walked into the room and stood by Aria's bed.

"Ezra, you might want to take a seat with your wife, I have some news." Her voice was quiet but soft.

I sat on Aria's bed and put my arm around her.

Dr Jackson looked at us for a long time, I guess she didn't want to tell us, but as a doctor she had too.

"Aria, you're pregnant." Her voice was a whisper and I couldn't really catch what she said.

She cleared her throat and stared at us for a couple more seconds. As the seconds ticked by on the clock I felt Aria start to wriggle beside me. She was very nervous of what Dr Jackson had said. But then she said it again.

"Aria, you're pregnant." Her voice was loud and clear this time.

Aria turned to look at me with those shocked eyes. My eyes were also open wide.

_So A had been right._

**Well I thank you for reading this chapter! You guys rock! Review and tell me your thoughts... In the next chapter I have had to jump forward 7 months so that I could add in a huge event before I finished this story!**

**Well I hope you review **

**-Amie xox**


	23. The future holds the key

**I would just like to say thank you for waiting a day to find out what is going to happen. I hope it hasn't been too bad for you to wait. Yesterday was so busy I haven't been able to do any homework.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful BrokenReality21 for so many lovely reviews. You are amazing and have been reading the story from the very first day that I started posting chapters! Thank you for loving it **

**Well this is one of my favourite chapters! I hope you enjoy it as much as I love it!**

**The future holds the key.**

_Aria_

It has been almost 7 months since I found out I was pregnant. 7 months since A had tried to kill me and Ezra. Ever since I found out I was pregnant Ezra has been the most supportive person ever, he takes tea trips for me, messages my very swollen feet and kisses my belly. My due date is just around the corner and I'm scared out of my mind, I can't believe this is happening. Our family will be completed!

I was sat quietly on the couch with my feet up. Out of nowhere I felt a sharp pain spread all the way down my stomach. It felt like my stomach was about to rip open.

_Ouch!_

All of a sudden the pain got even worse. Then my waters broke and I knew I was going into labour.

"Ezra! Help! My waters broken and the pain is really bad. Ezra!" I was screaming in agony!

The events flew by quickly, Ezra rushed in to the room. Packed a small overnight bag as quick as a bee making honey in a hive. He stuffed clothes into the tiny cloth bag that was on the floor, it was the closest thing he could find. He then slowly and carefully picked me up in his very strong arms and carried me down the drive and placed me in the back seat.

There was traffic, a lot of traffic. The car then grinded to a holt and we couldn't move anywhere.

"EZRA!" I screamed as the pain suddenly got worse.

The car started moving slowly and Ezra managed to pull the car into the side of the road and quickly un clicked before coming to join me in the back seat. He opened the door and un clicked my seatbelt.

He started rubbing my belly, trying to calm to down.

"Aria, everything is going to be ok. I promise, I will do everything in my might to help you baby." He gave me a quick kiss before grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

"Yes Ambulance please... oh hello my named is Ezra Fitz and my wife has gone into labour but there is no way of us getting to the hospital as we are stuck in a traffic jam." His voice was very controlled and soft.

Ezra walked around to the open door.

"Thank you, are you sure there is nothing you can do? ... No? Ok bye." He clicked the end button on his phone before he started to rub my belly softly again.

He told me that there was no way of a doctor getting here so he would have to help my give birth here in the back of the car and an ambulance would be here as soon as possible.

After what seemed like an eternity of pushing I was finally cradling a perfect baby boy in my very weak arms. My perfect baby boy. He was wrapped up in an old blanket that Ezra had grabbed before we got in the car. He had the same facial features as Ezra. The same perfect jaw line, the same perfect smile.

"Welcome to the world Billie Jonah Fitz," I leaned down and kissed my baby on the head.

We had called him Billie because it was Ezra's dads name and my great-grandfather was called Jonah.

I felt a strong hand on my arm and I turned my head to see who it was.

"You did well babe. Look at our beautiful son." Ezra's eyes sparkled as he talked and his smile was so cute. I could see the tears of happiness stream down his face as he stared bewilder at our son.

I followed Ezra's eyes and looked at Billie. His hair was the same colour as mine, a dark brown colour and thick curls were visible to see. His eyes were now open and they stared at me, they were a beautiful sea green. The same colour green as mine are.

My eyes filled with tears as Billie smiled at me sweetly. My heart burst with excitement as I realised that we were finally a family. Billie made a small giggle as I tickled his tummy.

"Ezra. Our family is complete; nothing can stop this feeling from spreading." I grabbed Ezra's hand entwined our fingers and kissed him hard.

I put my skinny hand on Billie's chest and he wrapped one of his tiny hands around my index finger and smiled at me.

He grabbed a curl of hair with his other hand and I head a snap of a camera button. I looked up and saw Ezra holding his phone, taking pictures of me.

"Ezra, I look a mess." I moaned at him as he took another picture.

"No Aria, you look beautiful. Don't put yourself down Mrs Fitz." He kissed me.

I pushed Ezra's chest softly before he got into the back of the car, he sat in with me cradling Billie and he kissed me again on my lips.

We kissed for a long 10 minutes and if it wasn't for my phone we would still be kissing now.

I was very tired and it took a while for my eyes to read the message that showed up on the screen.

One New Message

_Sorry I haven't texted you in a while Aria. I hope your baby can pay for __**everything**__ you have done. It's only fair I take something from you, as you took something for Jenna! Kisses –A xox_

I hadn't heard from A in 7 months. But now he has found up and I guess he is going to play loads more games with me and my family.

_Was it even Garret?_

**Write a review and let me know your thoughts! **

**-Amie xox**


	24. Author's notes yes that would be me :

**Important notice! **

**Hey fanficton fans! I really hope you are doing well; I am just posting to say I won't be uploading chapters for a couple days because I need to write some more! **

**As soon as I have wrote a couple more chapters I will post to on one day! I hope that you guys will keep reading my story and I hope that you're not cross that I am making you wait more.**

**Sorry if this make any of you guys cross, but with my busy weekend and my cat being bitten I have a lot on my plate! I have also had to think of band practice plans so we can do a gig in the old people's home! Shining my light you see!**

**I will update as soon as I can, I promise!**

**You guys rock! Keep smiling! **

**-Amie xox **


	25. Playing Happy Families?

**Despite the fact that this is the only chapter I have managed to write since I put the author's notes on, I didn't want you to hate me because I haven't updated. I would hate to lose you guys, because each and every person reading this means everything to me and that is why I am always determined to write these chapters for you. I really hope that you are enjoying my story and I hope you are telling your friends about this story! I would love for you to either e-mail me or review what your honest thoughts are on this story (don't worry I won't be upset if you hate it).**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has patiently waited for this brand new chapter and I hope that it is worth the wait for you.**

**Playing happy families?**

I scooped Billie up in my arms and got out of the car. My new born son was screaming, he was cold and the rain was hammering down on us. I slowly walked over to the front of the car and got into the passenger side. I took off my coat; Ezra had put on me before we left the house, and I wrapped Billie up and kissed his soft brown hair. This seemed to stop the crying, well at least for now. Ezra joined me in the front of the car and slowly pulled the car around and back onto the road.

The traffic wasn't moving as slowly now and Ezra's car was doing a grand total of 45 miles per hour! We travel towards the hospital, hoping that Billie would be ok.

"Ezra, I'm really worried. If _A_ is back he is going to try and break our family up. He has done it once, I'm sure he isn't afraid to do it again." I said slowly and softly to Ezra.

He was sat looking forward, staring at the road. I wanted to scream at him, tell him that we needed to get as far away from _A_ as possible. But I needed to stay calm for Billie's sake.

"Aria. We have defeated _A_ before. He will never stop us from being a family. We just had something I'm sure he will never find! Love." He looked at me with his soft eyes.

His smile was soft and he placed a hand of Billie. I could see the tears of happiness flow down his face again. I wasn't sure if this is what made us crash.

But out of nowhere came a black car, its windows were blacked out. It was heading toward us quickly and Ezra tried his hardest to swerve away before we crashed head on with it.

Our car spun in a full circle and I saw Ezra's side of the car hit the metal post that was dividing the road in two.

I woke up with a banging head ach. My stomach hurt and my head felt like it had been smashed up with a hammer. I couldn't see properly, I just about made out the blurry shape that I had my head balanced on. _Ezra._

I suddenly remembered what had happened. We had crashed into the side of the road. I had given birth to a perfect baby boy.

_Wait that reminded me. _Where is my Billie?

I scrambled to my knees and franticly started looking around the car. Maybe Ezra had put him in his car seat?

Omg! No, he can't just be gone! This isn't possible!

My phone stopped my head and broke into my thoughts when it bleeped... I slowly looked down; my eye sight still slightly messed up.

One New Message:

_Where's Billie? I hear you ask, don't worry he is _safe_ with me... Mwhahah! Kisses –A_

No! _A_ has taken my new born baby. He hasn't even been check over by the hospital yet.

I started to freak out. My heart missed a beat and my head started pounding harder, I searched for my phone that had just fallen out of my numb hands. I felt around the chairs, under the seats.

"Ezra, OMG Ezra you need to wake up now. Billie... he... he is missing!" My voice was very screechy and I started to shake the unconscious Ezra. I heard him moan slightly as he woke up. "Aria, is everything ok?" His voice was so cute. He'd just woken up so his voice was still very croaky! I shifted in my seat, trying to settle myself down. I knew that Ezra was going to flip out when I told him the... the news. "Ezra, I want you to stay calm when I tell you this... Promise?" I was talking to him very calmly now. Hoping that he wouldn't notice the sound of worry in my voice. He also shifted in his seat. I heard him clear him throat before he continued. "Aria, anything you want to tell me, tell me. I promise not to get angry at you. I never have and I never will." He smiled slightly at me as he turned his face to look passionately into my eyes. His eyes had a warm sense to them. They were friendly and inviting and I could tell that he honestly meant what he had just said. "Ezra, I woke up after we crashed. I must have been out cold for less than 10 minutes but someone has sneaked into the car and stolen Billie. I think it could be _A_." I had to stop the tears from falling from my already pain filled eyes. He slowly cleared his throat again and I saw angry flash slowly through his eyes. "Then why are we just sat here? We need to do something about it!" I watched as Ezra placed his foot on the car accelerator and the car slowly kicked back to life. The car hit 100MPH as it speeded down the road. The road used to be packed but now there was barely a car in sight! The car slowly chugged its way down the road and I watched Ezra's face. I could tell that he wasn't really concentrating on the road, he was properly thinking about our new born son Billie. All of a sudden, out of nowhere was a small car parked in the middle of the road. Ezra pulled the breaks of the car hard and I watched in horror as our car smashed into the back of the small blue ford. I screamed as our car pulled, screechy to a halt. I jumped out of the car and rushed to the ford. My whole body shook as I found who the car belonged to... well to Garret. He lay dead in the front seat. His neck was broken in multiple places and his dark brown hair cover in fresh blood that sprayed from the smash on his for head. He has a slight smile on his pale looking, dead lips. I then hear a small cry coming from the glove department. I opened it slowly, my hands shaking like a jellyfish, and my eyes opened wide as I found my small, new born baby inside. Still wrapped in my coat, but his eye was slightly cut, I guess this was from the impact of our car. "EZRA!" I shouted at the top of my voice. My phone bleeped slightly One New Message: _YOU ARE A MURDERER! Garret was everything to me and now I will make you pay! Kisses Jenna xox_

**Well, I couldn't leave it there could I? I needed for there to be more drama than ever. What will Jenna do? Review and let me know your thoughts… you'll never guess I will update as soon as I can, I really need to have a good idea soon otherwise it will be another week before I can actually put pen to paper and write a good enough chapter to post! You guys rock, Review please? **

**-Amie xox**


	26. For once in my life

**Well, I tried to write a new chapter for you guys. I know what it's like to wait for something for ages so I wrote this chapter. You guys can be as honest as you want towards this chapter. I know it's probably not my best chapter. If you write bad things try and write one good thing as well. Then I know what to improve on and what I am doing well. This chapter is dedicated to Vicky and Lauryn for giving me some ideas of what to include in these new chapters. I will try and get a new chapter up in the next couple of days as I am now on Easter Holiday YAY! But in the mean time, read, enjoy and review. **

**For once in my life**

_Dear Diary._ _For once in my life I am been scared of someone I never thought could scare me. I knew that everyone has their floors but I didn't really know what to expect when it came to Jenna. Maybe I thought she was going to be one of those people who had no floors; they only sat around being perfect. Wrapped up in their own bubbles and never coming out to show people who they truly are. I have met many people like this but they have mostly been fictional characters who I have made up myself. I never thought that there were people out there that were like these characters. That is exactly what they were. Fictional. Fakes. For once in my life I am feeling the over whelming power of love._

_Love that Ezra has expressed to me in words and in actions. He has been so supportive, for both me and Billie. Every time I see his face it is always glowing with happiness. The over whelming happiness sometimes streaks off him and wraps it's self around me. It gives me re-assurance that I am not alone in these hard times, for I know that I will always have a husband to support me, to look after me, to love me. _

_But all this doesn't explain why I am feeling like I have to be someone who I know I could never be. I'm only 17, going on 18 in a few more months. I'm still at school. But my life is so far from perfect it is untrue. I mean I'm married to my AP English Teacher. Ezra Fitz. I have a 5 month old baby son called Billie, my father has disowned me and I have a mental person coming after me for accidentally killing her boyfriend in a car accident. Some people say that I am way too young to understand anything that I am writing but trust me I have had more problems in the short start of my life then any one will have in the whole of their life time._ _How many people can place their hands on their hearts and say that they have had a near death experience 3 times. I may believe them if they said they have had 1 near death experience but 3! I guess people can shock you though. _

_My friends have been very supportive but after we came out of hospital with Billie I barely ever see them. As you probably already know Hanna is now dating Caleb again. She knew that she couldn't live without him so is now with him again. I guess that things bring people together when you least expect it. Emily is still with Maya and is now happier than ever, they have planned another date night where they are meeting each other's parents. This is really sweet in my eyes. They said if Ezra and I made our relationship work then they are going to make their relationship work also. Well what can I say about Spencer? She is now dating ex bad boy Toby. She never knew what it was like to truly love a person until she found Toby. I am so happy for her. _

_Well I'm going to get up now. I mean I have already been up for 2 hours but I have just been laying in my bed thinking. I'm not really sure what I am so posted to be thinking about, whether I am trying to figure out what to do with Jenna, or whether I am trying to work out what people will say when I go back to school today._ _-Aria._

I slowly placed my diary under my... our bed and flung the covers off me. I forced my body to turn so my legs were hanging over the edge of the bed. I rubbed my eyes and stared at the small, rainbow coloured alarm clock that was placed perfectly on the bed side table. The time read 6:30am. I decided that I needed to find Ezra and have breakfast. I slowly placed my feet in my new pink, fluffy slippers that Emily had given me as a wedding present.

I walked, like a zombie, over to Billie's cot. My beautiful baby was sleeping sweetly beneath the soft, silk blanket. He had a perfect smile on his face and he had a single thick black eye lash on his check, and he had dribble around his light pink, soft lips. I slowly and carefully picked his up and wiped his face on the blanket. He moaned slightly as I rocked him.

I headed out of my bedroom and towards the kitchen, where I found my perfect, handsome husband making breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie, how are you on this fine day?" he said calmed to me before walking over and kissing me passionately on the lips.

He gave Billie a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm slightly nerves. I'm not sure what people will think of me at school today." I slowly placed Billie in the high chair before kissing Ezra again.

"I'm sure it will be fine. No one has any reason to be mean to you. If anyone says anything to you, come and find me." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me check softly.

I didn't know how to respond to that so I just smiled sweetly. Ezra placed a couple of piece of bacon, some eggs and slices of toast onto a plant and gave it to me. I ate quickly before rushing to the bathroom to shower.

After a very quick shower I dried my hair and added some make-up to my face. I was hoping that it would hide the dark bags that were collecting under my eyes but it just made them stand out more. I sighed to myself as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I looked a mess; my eyes looked sad and tired. Dark bags were clearly under my eyes. My hair hung like dead rats tails around my face, and I didn't feel like a teenager.

I quickly dressed. I was wearing a pair of skin tight black jeans, a skin tight red vest top and my leather boots, I hadn't been eating properly so I had already lost most of my baby weight. I just had a small bump now that I knew would be gone soon. I finished the outfit with some red accessories and a little red bow in my hair. I gave myself a last look in the mirror. I then made my way downstairs to wait for my mom to pick Billie up before heading to school.

"WOW Aria, you look so beautiful today!" Ezra's said before picking me up in his strong arms and spinning me around.

As he slowly put me down I managed to reply to him.

"Really Ezra? I don't feel pretty; I just can't stop thinking about what Jenna is going to do today." I let out a small sob with the last words.

Ezra didn't need to say anything he simply walked over and wrapped his arms around me tight and kissed me once on the forehead before holding me against his chest. I could hear Billie shift in his high chair, it was like he could sense that my phone was about to vibrate to indicate that I had a new message.

One New Message:

_Hope you are looking forward to today murder. I am going to make you life hell today bitch. You and that stupid English teacher better watch your backs. I guess there is no point in telling you what's going to happen, you could probably guess. Kisses –Jenna xox_

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Have anyone told anyone about this story? If so let me know and I will dedicate a chapter to you **

**You guys are amazing and I love you all! You are the best people in the world and you all deserve a huge hug from me. I wish I could thank you all of your personally for reading this. **

**Well review and let me know what you think (be honest)**

**-Amie xox**


	27. Please help me out here guys

Ok, this is not the full chapter! I was just wondering if you guys could help me out and tell me what I should do in this chapter, think of it as a taster to the next chapter. Please help me by giving me pointers; be honest and you can post bad things about this taster. I won't mind because quite frankly I am stuck for ideas. I hope that this is a good start but you can criticise it as much as you like, it will only help me get better. Anyone who helps me with this gets a dedication and a private thank you e-mail :D It is very rare that I will e-mail you guys if you haven't e-mailed first; but you guys are so AMAZING I need to thank you. So like I have already said; I have had writers block for almost a week now and I'm stuck for ideas. If I get the help I need now from you guys I will try and have this new improved chapter up by Wednesday :D Who wants to help me out? Comment Idea's, views and opinions below and I will get back to you sometime in the next 24 hours. I love you guys so much. You all mean the world to me :D Last time, thank you for putting up with my constant moaning for the past couple of chapter; I hate having writers block. -Amie xox Best get it over with. _I'm Aria Montgomery. _I had to keep reminding myself. I needed to remember that I couldn't say Aria Fitz. We just couldn't tell anyone we were married yet. They wouldn't understand what Ezra and I had; this was true love _and_ chemistry. I managed to survive the walk from my car and into school. I hadn't even _seen _Jenna yet, but I knew she was here, I could sense it. I made my way through the all too familiar halls. My locker hung directly opposite to Ezra... I mean Mr Fitz's English classroom. I walked up to my locker and I found that someone had painted something on it. In bright red lettering was the word Murderer! I wanted to scream. Maybe I should just kill myself now. It would solve so many problems, Jenna would have no reason to harm anyone, Ezra's life would no longer be in danger and Billie could have a better mother. I mean I have been such a bad mother to him; anyone would be able to do a better job. 


	28. Best get it over with

**Ok so here is a new chapter. I know it is a lot shorter than the others but I wanted to do a small chapter to build up to the DRAMA in the next couple of chapters. SO you guys have been amazing and I must say you are much nicer reviewers than the people who reviewed my Glee story. I think that people need to take into consideration that I am only 13 years old (14 next month, YAY) when reviewing. But you guys mean the world to me! Honestly I want to thank every one of you! X I will try and get a new chapter up soon! This very short chapter is dedicated to Gabyproductions & .dreamers for giving me a good idea that I have used in this chapter. You guys have also been amazing reviews! Enjoy. **

**Best get it over with.**

_I'm Aria Montgomery. _I had to keep reminding myself. I needed to remember that I couldn't say Aria Fitz. We just couldn't tell anyone we were married yet. They wouldn't understand what Ezra and I had; this was true love _and_ chemistry.

I managed to survive the walk from my car and into school. I hadn't even _seen _Jenna yet, but I knew she was here, I could sense it. I made my way through the all too familiar halls. My locker hung directly opposite to Ezra... I mean Mr Fitz's English classroom. I walked up to my locker and I found that someone had painted something on it. In bright red lettering was the word **Murderer!**

I wanted to scream. Maybe I should just kill myself now. It would solve so many problems, Jenna would have no reason to harm anyone, Ezra's life would no longer be in danger and Billie could have a better mother. I mean I have been such a bad mother to him; anyone would be able to do a better job. If I died no one would even miss me. Apart from Ezra of course, but he will stand by my decision. He always has and he said he always will. No matter how bad my decision seemed to be he will stand by me.

I punched my locker combination in and my locker flung open with a loud creak. The usual content stared back at me, my science and maths textbooks and my 'To Kill a Mocking Bird' book. But something was different about it. There was a small package; that was covered in black tissue paper, lying silently in the back left hand corner of my locker.

I slowly reached in and pulled it out. I let it sit coldly in the palm of my pale, bony hand. I slowly gathered up the courage to open it. It looked so tempting and as I turned it over I saw there was a small word, written in gold, on the back. It said: Die. I carefully unwrapped the perfect wrapped package and revealed a small wooden bridge.

The bridge itself was beautifully carved out of elegant oak. It was perfectly filled; it was so smooth and soft. I few slow seconds ticked by and I realised that it was a model of the Brooklyn Bridge in New York. I stared at it for a few minutes. I finally noticed the small scrunched up piece of paper, which was taped to the bottom of the bridge. I tore it off and un-scrunched it. It was a note:

_If you hate your life so much why don't you just kill yourself? I hear the Brooklyn Bridge is a good place to do it. I gave you this gift for a reason, bitch. –Jenna xox_

Of course, it was clear to me now. I wasn't the only person who wanted me dead. Jenna did too, for something that wasn't even my fault. Garret was the one who had stolen my new born baby, he was the one who had parked his car in the middle of the road and he was the one who had been stalking me for years. I hadn't done anything.

_What am I so posted to do? Just give up on my own life, take Billie's mother away from him and leave Ezra alone? Because of what? I few stupid messages from an enemy, who would just kill me or one of my family anyway! I don't want to leave Ezra and Billie to face this alone; I know it would destroy them. Both of them. For most of my life I have had both my parents to support me. Just because my family has started to fall apart, doesn't mean Ezra, Billie and I will. I just don't even know what to do._

I think I'm going crazy; I am having my own conversation in my head! I slammed my locker shut. It locked itself with a loud click. I didn't turn around though; I just stared at my closed locker. I thumped it hard with my fist and then I felt fat, salty tears sting my eyes.

"Aria?" I heard a small voice say behind me, just louder than a whisper.

I turned around to see who it was and I was shocked to see Caleb standing before me.

His eyes were open wide and I could see concern running through them. He steps forward and wraps his arms around me. I stood awkwardly crying into his shoulder. I pulled back and looked at him through blurry, teary eyes.

"Caleb, can you give the girls a message from me?" I said to him quietly. "Sure Aria, anything." He gave me a small, but sad smile.

"It's over. I'm ending all my misery. Oh and tell Hanna to tell Ezra I love him. I am going to Brooklyn Bridge to end it. For good this time." I tried to sound confident but my misery showed. I watch as his eyes opened wider.

I hear him gasp and draw in air and he responded...

**Ok so I want to know what you think. Was it as good as other chapters? Do you think I needed more description? Did it make sense? I would love to hear from you so leave a comment below! -Amie xox**


	29. Vulnerable

**Ok, so I decided to upload a brand new chapter. I haven't written a couple of chapters in ages that why I updated it yesterday. I am sorry to inform you that this might be the only chapter I update in a couple of days. I must say I was over whelmed with all the nice reviews and all those reviews that have helped me out with ideas, grammar and spelling. You guys are amazing and I would just like this time to say a huge thank you.**

**Ok so this chapter will make most of you hate me. Well not hate me as a person, but hate me for writing it. It is one of those ones where you are like WTH dude! But don't fear my lovely readers, it all will be ok... possible. Enjoy!**

**Vulnerable.**

"Aria, there are many things I could say to describe you as a person, but I would **never **call you a coward! Come on there are more things that you could do, this is not the final answer!" Caleb voice was pleading and I could see how much he meant every single word he said.

Despite the fact that Caleb was being very convincing I had to stick with my decision. This was the final answer, I have tried so many different options but none of them worked. I end up miserable in the end. Nothing works; I can put my hand on my heart and say that.

I didn't answer him, I just simply turned around and walked straight out of the doors; leaving everything I knew behind me. This would be the end for Aria Montgomery.

I felt the cold rain hammer down on my back. It was falling from the sky incredibly heavily. In a way I was glad it was raining because then no one could see my tears that were sliding down my cheek; and hitting the floor at the same time as the rain drops.

My feet squeaked as I walked. The paths were flooded and the road was so wet it was causing traffic to back up. The queues seemed to last forever. But I didn't care; I would just take the train from Rosewood to the Brooklyn Bridge. It wouldn't take me long, plus I would have enough time to think.

So I caught the 12:30 train from Rosewood station and I started the 19 hour journey all the way to New York City. I could hear the rain smashing onto the top of my metal train carriage and I watched as it rolled down the windows, where it finally lay on the already soaked ground.

The only other person in my carriage was a tall, young man. His eyes were the same colour as mine a beautiful sky blue. His hair was a dark curly mess on the top of his very tired looking head; it looked exactly like Ezra's. He had thick black eye lashes that outlined his already beautiful eyes. The only thing that looked out of place on his perfect face was the thick, noticeable black bags that hung underneath his eyes.

I watched as he turned his head and noticed me staring. He gave me a sheepish smile. I could see his teeth that sparkled, a beautiful white colour, in the light of the carriage. He leaned over and shook my hand.

"Hi, my name is Benjamin Fitz. You can call me Ben." He said giving me my hand back.

I smiled at him sweetly. Had I heard him right? Did he say his last name was Benjamin Fitz?

"Hi, I'm Aria. Aria Montgomery." I replied slowly. "Do you travel here often?"

"Well, not really no. I just wanted to come and surprise my brother with a visit, but I have no idea where he lives anymore. You don't look very happy, is everything ok?"

Well since I didn't know him, I guess he wouldn't tell anyone what is wrong.

"Well to cut a really long story short. I met a very cute guy at a bar a year ago. Kissed him and it turns out he is my teacher. Then some mental guy started stalking me and ended up killing himself. I got married to this guy I met and we have a baby. But now someone wants to kill me and won't stop until I'm dead. I don't know what to do." I felt yet another tear slip down my cheek.

I didn't even know this guy, Ben. But yet he is the only person I can trust to keep this all a secret.

"Wow, your life must really suck. So this teacher dude what's his name?" He asked me slowly and carefully.

I coughed and cleared my throat before replying with a simple answer.

"Ezra."

Even saying his name made my heart ache. My heart felt like it was being broken into a million trillion pieces; and it was my entire fault. If only I had stayed in Iceland none of this would have happen. Ezra wouldn't be in any trouble at all, his life would be much safer and we wouldn't know each other.

... But I didn't want that. Man I don't know how I would survive if I didn't have Ezra in my life to protect me.

"Ezra. Oh that's my brother's name, it's actually who I am trying to visit. What's this Ezra's second name?" He said, moving closer to me on the chair.

Before I could stop the words from coming out, I had already replied.

"Fitz. My husband's name is Ezra Fitz."

_I shouldn't have said that. I have already said too much haven't I?_

"Oh. Then that would be my older brother. Is he living near?" I heard Ben say very quietly.

"Yea, he lives in Rosewood." My voice was barely over a whisper now.

The tears flowed from my eyes quicker and faster now. I could taste the salt in my mouth.

"Hey, it's ok Aria." Ben moved closer to me, wrapping his muscular arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer to him.

He smelt the same as Ezra, a mixture of aftershave and cinnamon. This was the scent that I had grown to love so much. The scent that made my heart beat faster and made me breathless.

"You smell just like Ezra." I said to him flirtatiously. He slowly pulled me up and turned my face to look into his sky blue eyes.

"I guess Ezra won't mind his younger brother sharing you."

Before I could even reply he leaned in and kissed me. Softly at first but then the kiss deepened.

His kiss was amazing. But it was nothing compared to Ezra's, but still it was out of this world. He pulled away and smiled at me. I wanted more of him. I pulled him by the collar of his red T-Shirt and kissed him again.

He laid me on my back and climbed on top of me still kissing me passionately. He started to rub his hands up and down my back, legs and bottom. He moved his hands to my top this time, ripping it open. I felt his hands explore my front, my belly and breasts. His hands were soft and careful, but I didn't want this. I wanted Ezra to save me.

I looked into his eyes and I could see the aggression and hunger that flashed through them. It was then and only then, that I knew that I had lost all control.

After all I was only vulnerable.

**I'm mean aren't I? I mean I sometimes hate myself for writing these things. If it wasn't a very good chapter please tell me. I love it when people tell me how I can improve because then I can write better things that you guys will read. Some please take the time to leave a short review telling me what your thoughts are! You guys rock, thanks for reading! -Amie xox**


	30. Thoughts

**Ok, so here is my brand new chapter. It's properly not one of my best and I will respect that if you review saying it was a terrible chapter. I need people to tell me how to improve my writing skills, because then I will be able to write better things for you lovely people to read. I actually love you guys for reviewing. It is the best thing ever, when I wake up or check my e-mails and see that so many of you have reviewed. I know that this has nothing to do with my story. I'm not sure if you guys watched the Royal Wedding, but it was amazing! I wanted to do some more story on Friday but it was the Wedding day, so you know. I hope you enjoy this chapter. You will be dying to read more, but in the meantime, leave me a review. I would love to hear you thoughts on this chapter.**

Thoughts.

Ezra

_Every couple has their ups and downs, some worse than others. But I would never have expected driving to the Brooklyn Bridge to save my loves life. My wife, my god damn Aria, was going to kill herself and it was my entire fault. I haven't been a good enough husband, I haven't protected her from –A... from Jenna. Why should she want to stay with me? I was crap at looking after people; I can barely even look after myself. _

I slammed my foot hard on the pedal of my small, silver ford and felt it jolt forward. It quickly started to gather up speed, it went quicker and quicker. I had to rush, this wasn't a simple thing I wanted to do... I needed to save someone's life before they did something they would regret. Something that would change a lot of people's future, not just their own. 

_Stupid me! Stupid Ezra! How can you blame her for this? If only I had gathered up the courage to tell the whole school that I was married to Aria, which would lift a huge weight from her shoulder, I guess I was just being selfish. Just like I always am. _

I slammed my foot down hard on the brake, almost running through a red light. I watched a little kid walked over the road, I could feel the rage bubbling up inside of me.

_What could that kid be skipping about? I bet she hasn't had to lose something so special to her, something that she knows she won't ever get back. But she will, she will have to face that pain one day. She has her whole life ahead of her. She will soon learn that skipping isn't the most important thing in your life. _

The car pulled forward as the green light showed. Before I even knew what I was doing the car was quickly building up speed again. 

_Stupid me! I couldn't kill myself. I mean for crying out loud; I would hate myself for ever leaving Aria... why can't she just be the same for me! _

I felt a tear fall from my eye and slide down my check. I was angry but the main emotion I was feeling was confusion. I thought I was doing a much better job of looking after Aria. That's why I just don't understand why she would want to kill herself. I mean I know there is a lot of things I haven't told her, for example; I haven't yet talked to her about my family... especially my brother Ben. But I never thought she would need to find out about him. He was the kind of person who you want to keep a secret. A simple memory that you lock away in the back of your mind, hoping that you would never need to unlock it. He would make females feel special, but he would kill them eventually. He has done it before. And I am almost certain that he will do it again.

***Flashback***

"Ezra, hunny can you pour Ben another glass of wine please?" I heard a sweet, small voice say.

I turned around and my eyes spotted her stood in the door way. It was Ben's beautiful girlfriend Zara. She was very pretty and parts of me were jealous of Ben for finding Zara first. She had piercing blue eyes, which sparkled as clear as the sea on a hot summer's day. She had long blonde hair that curled all the way down her back and finished just above her perfectly round bottom. She normally wore skinny jeans with leather boots, but tonight she wore a skin tight, baby pink dress that fell just above the knee. The dress hugged her curves and showed of her waist. The dress made her eyes sparkle more than they usually did; it made her hair look even more beautiful and her blond colour stand out even more. She was wearing pink shoes and a very small pink tiara.

Her face was perfect. There wasn't a spot in sight. Her eye lashes were curled and had been slightly blackened. Her eyes were outlined in a thin layer of black eyeliner. Her perfectly smiley lips were coloured in a pink colour. Her face looked like it has a golden glow around it. She looked so happy, so calm and she was celebrating her engagement to Ben.

"Sure thing, Zara." I replied and pour another couple of glasses of wine handing her one to give to Ben.

She walked out of the room, leaving me alone again. I made sure I watched her from the sidelines, making sure nothing would happen to her.

As the night progressed I watched Ben slowly get drunk, and I watched as his attitude changed. He was very happy and bubbly at the start of the night, but now he was very aggressive. The music changed from a slow number to a fast number and Zara and Ben decided to dance. His body moved perfectly with hers but then he started pulling handfuls of her gorgeous hair. He was so drunk; he didn't really understand or know what he was doing.

Time ticked on and about 12:00pm I scanned my eyes around the room. Darting through the crowd trying desperately to spot Zara. I needed to know she was safe. I couldn't see her anywhere. I walked out of the room and looked over the whole of the bottom floor of our family's house. There was no sign of either of them, so I quietly made my way up the stairs and stood on the top one. Listening for any clue about where Ben might have taken Zara.

"Stop Ben! You're really hurting me." I heard Zara shouting at Ben.

"No, I want you tonight Zara. If you don't do what I say I will force you to do it!" Ben replied.

I heard a very loud noise that sounded like Zara had just slapped Ben.

"You're no fun anymore! I was only with you to make my brother jealous anyway." Ben snarled back.

I heard Zara scream loudly. The sound of her scream was piercing my ears and my heart repeatedly missed beats.

I rushed down the corridor and pushed open Ben's bedroom door. I found Zara lying in a pool of blood on the floor. She had multiple wounds in her chest and stomach. Her dress had been torn open and Ben was sat in the corner of the room laughing, he was only wearing his boxers.

"She wouldn't do what I told her. She said that she was going to leave me, I couldn't even bear the thought of her with someone else... do you know what else she told me Ezra? She said that she was pregnant. You know who the father was? You Ezra..."

I felt shocked and scared. I had only made love to her once and she was pregnant.

"I never want to see you again! You are dead to me." Ben screamed at me, he rushed back over to Zara's body and pushed the knife in one last time, making sure he would certainly never see her again.

He stood to his feet, pushed me out of the way and left the room. That was the last time I had seen him.

***Flashback over***

I slammed the brakes again. I had reached my destination, the Brooklyn Bridge. I jumped out of the car and started to search for Aria. I saw a little brunette stood on the edge of the bridge, with her back to me looking down into the choppy water bellow. I knew it was Aria.

I almost didn't see the man who had one of his hands entwined in her long, thick, brown hair. The other was exploring her hips, circling her waist over and over again. I ran as fast as I could over to the two figures. I let out a small gasp as I saw who had hold of my wife, my Aria.

"Ah Ezra. Nice of you to finally join us. I say this was a family reunion, but remember what I said Ezra? You're dead to me. Oh and you were just about to miss the grand finale." He let out an evil laugh.

I was able to get a quick glance of Aria's face when she tried to look sidewise. Her eyes were huge and round. Her neck had multiple scratched and her clothes had been ripped, you could see her bra through her ripped shirt, and Ben had practically torn her pants off. Her eyes were full of confusion and worry, she look so scared. Her checks were stained with tears and her make-up had run all around her eyes.

Ben saw me looking at Aria and smiled. He knew how much pain I would be in if her took her away from me. I hadn't even taken his love away; he was the one who killed her. It was his decision... not mine.

"You took my love away from me. It's only fair I take yours." He laughed in my face now.

I wasn't truly sure what to do. My head felt empty and the whole thing felt like a dream. I couldn't think properly.

I then heard Aria give out a small scream and...

**I'm mean for leaving it there aren't I? Mwhahah, well I always need ways to make you guys want to carry on reading my story. Please leave a review. I am trying to reach 200, I know I am a long way off, but it would still make me very happy if I did, but I need your help. I will try and update soon for you guys, but why don't you read my Glee story in the meantime? Thanks for reading all of this, I love you guys! -Amie xox**


	31. My past will always haunt me

**Ok this is really short. I mean it is the shortest chapter I have ever written but I wanted for you guys to read what happens next. I will try and post a long and better chapter by the weekend. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! You guys all rock. I hope that you will help me to achieve my dream and help me reach 200 reviews. Let me know your thoughts!**

My past will always haunt me.

_Aria_

I watched as the scene of tonight's horror movie played out. I wish that I could tell you that it was a true fairytale ending, but doesn't everyone have to live happily ever after for this to be so? But this wasn't the case for this movie. I watched as my brother-in-law fell to his death from the Brooklyn Bridge. I was screaming my head off, screaming until my throat was red raw.

I felt strong arms wrap themselves around my waist, stopping me from following Ben into the deep, cold waters that flowed below the bridge. I didn't really know what I wanted, did I want to follow him in and die right in front of my beloved? Was this truly going to be the end of the road for me? I guess some people can say that it is fate, someone has already planned this road out for me and I was like a tiny puppet, following every single will this person had for me. Not knowing what was going to happen next, not knowing what routes I was meant to be taking. Nothing indicating my future. Was I truly meant to be with Ezra or was this just my doing?

Ben's body fell like a stone into the choppy waters below. Ezra had pushed his off the bridge trying to save my life, hoping that I wouldn't follow. Ben didn't even see Ezra coming and he fell, I couldn't help but let out a loud, high scream. His dying words were: "Curse you Ezra, you are truly not my brother and I will forever hate you!" I could see that the words he had just let escape his mouth were from deep inside his heart. I watched as his tall, muscular body finally floated to the surface. His red jacket filling with water and his brown hair water logged.

A wave pushed his body around so that his face was facing us. His face was very pale, his eyes were blood shot and his pale blue lips turned up in a smile. The water filled his mouth and covers his eyes. He had died with them open, I guess it wouldn't bother him now but parts of me wanted to go and close them for him.

Ezra was stood behind me, his hands firmly on my waist. His head was leaned in and touching my shoulder.

"Aria, I... I can't believe that this is truly the end. The end of my trust with you, the end of having a loving brother. I can't even call him my brother now. I mean I... I killed him!"

Then, for the first time ever, Ezra crumbled down. He burst into tears and they flowed down his face thick and fast. He covered his face and I could see by his facial expressions that he hated me seeing him like this. I could hear him sob softly and I watched as he fell slowly to the floor. Pulling his knees in to him chest and he started to rock.

I guess his past will always come back to haunt him.

**Sorry again for it being so short. I just needed to write this for you before I forgot it. Loved it, or hated it leave me a short review. Help me reach 200 reviews. Oh and if you review without an account be sure to leave your name so I can dedicate chapters to you. Love to you all! -Amie xox**


	32. The best I can be

**Well, I promised you guys a longer chapter, so here it is. I am sorry to tell you that this is mainly full of description and doesn't really answer many of your questions. If you guys by any chance need to talk to me about anything, it could be story related or just problems you face in your day to day life, I would love to be able to help you out. My life isn't perfect and I hope you can ask me questions. The reason I write is to sometimes express my feelings, when writing this chapter I guess I was feeling like I needed an Ezra. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the other ones. Please let me know if it doesn't make sense so I can go back and improve it. I shall try and write more chapters soon. But I can't promise they will be very good as I have a lot of Exams next week so I'll be taking a lot of breaks and be very stressed! Well enjoy and please read the bold at the bottom!**

_The best I can be,_

_Ezra_

Lying by my love; I almost forgot about the horrible, tragic events that had taken place almost a week ago. We never talk about it; never even mention it when we are around Billie. It was like he could understand every single word and action we did. We simply shake off our bad feelings and spread a smile across our faces, faking every emotion possible to make one another happy. Inside I'm hurting, the feeling of stupidity is running through my veins. But I have to be strong. If not for my own sake but for Aria's. She will walk round for days on end with her head lowered towards the floor. She doesn't go anywhere specific she just needs to walk. I hear her some nights screaming in her sleep. She never truly told me what had happened between her and Ben but I didn't want to upset her. She will tell me in her own time.

I looked to my left and I can see my Aria sleeping peacefully on my chest. Her chest rising slowly before falling back down. It maintained the same pattern. In and out, in and out. She didn't even stir when I slowly placed her head on the pillow, swinging my legs off the side of our bed and slipping my feet into my slippers. I slowly walked out the door and down our newly painted corridor. I first went to check on Billie. He was awake, lying on his back with his small thumb in his mouth. He giggled slightly when I picked him up into my arms.

Cradling Billie in my arms I made my way towards the kitchen. Singing to him softly. 

_Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. _

He giggled once softly before yawing. I slowly put him into his high chair on the end of our huge, wooden table. I quickly started the fresh coffee in the coffee maker. I needed a cup of very strong, black coffee. Something strong to start my day... In the last week I have accepted a job to work back in Rosewood Day. Unfortunately, I have to teach Aria. Which means that everyone needs to be treated the same and I can't show her any more love than any of my other students. I'm sure she will know that I love her more than anything else in the world. More that teaching even!

The coffee was ready so I poured myself and cup and one for Aria. I quickly made some toast and placed the breakfast items on a tray. I took the tray up stairs and shook Aria slowly. I watched her moan and wriggle as she began to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and looked directly at me.

"Good morning beautiful! I brought you breakfast in bed before you go to school. The good news is I will be teaching now so there is no need to worry about anything, I will keep an eye on you. Oh and Aria they are letting me teach you." I smiled at her and she just looked at me with those big eyes, very puppy dog like.

"Ezra; I don't want to get you into trouble. Are you sure you will be able to hide your feelings for me?" She said, with a very weak voice.

I didn't respond. I placed the tray on the floor and climbed onto the bed, taking her hand. I leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. The kiss started soft and gradually became harder. She moaned again and began to run her fingers through my hair, pulling me closer to her. Our bodies moved in perfect harmony; just like an orchestra playing live. Our tongues moved around each other's mouth perfectly. She unwrapped her arms from my neck and began to pull at my shirt.

"Aria, what are you doing?" I said to her before she continued the kiss.

"Do you not want me?" She replied.

Of course I wanted her, what kind of a question was that. I mean I know how much Aria meant to me and I didn't want to hurt her. She has been through a lot in one year. I didn't want to add any extra pressure on her.

The kiss continued for another couple of minutes. It wasn't until Billie started to scream that I actually remembered what I was doing. I unwrapped my arms from Aria waist and sighed as I stood back up.

"Time out. I'll go check on Billie. Please eat your breakfast and then I will be up, you can get a shower if you would like?" I heard her sigh so I kissed her again.

I picked the tray back up and gave it to her carefully. Before making my way down to the screaming Billie. I gave him a quick kiss on the head before making his breakfast. I began to feed him and I could her Aria upstairs singing softly to herself. She had an amazing voice, even if she didn't think she did. Her voice was so angelic, so perfect. I was jealous of her. I tried to find any faults on her... but she was just perfect in every way possible. She had no faults that I could find; she was the most perfect little thing ever.

After I finished feeding Billie and went up stairs and grabbed a quick shower and dressed into my usually outfit for school. A light blue top, black suit pants and a grey vest top. I finished the look with some black converse and a black, skinny tie. I brushed through my curly hair and brushed my teeth. I sorted my briefcase with papers and lessons plans before heading down the hall to check on Aria.

She was dressed in a short, skinny black dress. She had white tights on and she was wearing high black heels; that had black ballet ribbon that tied up her lower leg. She was wearing a white belt that outlined her skinny waist and a small white hat. Her make-up was perfectly fixed. The eye liner was thin, but still out lined her beautiful eyes. She was wearing the locket I gave her, some sliver bracelets, a feather ear-rings and her rings. I sneaked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly again.

"Are you sure you're not trying to make me jealous Miss Montgomery?" I kissed her again.

"Well, well Mr Fitz. I never thought you were the jealous type." She giggled as I kissed her neck.

"But be honest with me, how do I look?" She asked me in a soft, girly voice.

I looked her up and down before replying.

"You look a million dollars. I couldn't ask for you to look any better... You do know that I will have to see you at lunch, don't you?" I smiled at her and gave her a small wink.

"Oh yeah, and why would that be?" She said taking a step back to sort her bag out with school books and her phone.

I simply walked over to her and kissed her passionately again. I was hoping she wouldn't mind me kissing her so much this morning but I truly loved her and I needed to show her that I would look after her and respect her through everything.

"I can't go the whole day without kissing you." I said. As soon as I had said this sentence I heard the door bell chime.

I rushed to the door and opened it; Billie's nurse was stood on the other side smiling widely. I invited her in and quickly gathered all of Billie's things together before kissing him goodbye. Now I would need to leave for school.

"Aria, we need to go to school now. Come on love." I shouted up the stairs to her.

We made it to school on time. I gave Aria a quick goodbye kiss before making my way inside the school building leaving her wither her friends. I'm sure she will have a good time with them. They always seem to cheer her up.

The first lesson bell chimed through the school halls and I looked down to check my class list. As I read down the list there was one name that jumped out at me more than any other name. The name that I dreaded to see on the list for my _first _lesson. Aria Montgomery.

My first class piled in and they each took their seats, Aria was sat in the second row, towards the back, near the windows. Her face was as beautiful as every and the light from the window made her eyes shine bright. She had a smile on her face and it widened as she caught eye contact with me.

"Hi, just in case some of you don't know me I'm Mr Fitz. Your new English Teacher. To get things started I would love to hear a bit about each of you."

I listened to everyone's report and Aria was up next. I could see her dance her way towards the front with a smile on her face. I stood at the back and watch her talk.

"I'm Aria Montgomery. I live with my amazing boyfriend in an amazing house. I love English and would love to be an English teacher, when I leave high school. My favourite play is 'Romeo and Juliet' and I love to watch the movie as well. My life is rather boring. So that's it I guess" She finished her short talk, she smiled at me and walked back over to her seat.

"Great. Well now that all your reports are over I guess I should tell you what play we will be studying this year. We will be studying 'Romeo and Juliet.' I hope you guys will like that play and we might even go out to the theatre and watch the play live!" I smiled to my class.

I slowly handed out the plays and as I pasted Aria's desk I saw her beautiful face again. I finally realised that I wanted to be the best I could be. Best husband, best dad, best teacher.

**I know what you're all thinking about this chapter. It wasn't my best I get that but I needed a slower chapter to build up the drama and tension for my last 2 or 3 chapters! This story is coming to an end but I would love to hear who you think I should write about when it is finished. Let me know your thoughts by leaving me a short review! **

**Help me reach 200.**

** I love you guys! **

**-Amie xox**


	33. Helpful Author

**Helpful Authors Notes.**

**Hey guys... I haven't written a new chapter yet but I am just wondering how you guys all are? How have you guys been? I would love to hear some funny holiday stories from you, have you guys been writing stories of your own..? If so send me a link in comment/ review. As you guys know I am trying to reach 200 reviews and it would make me the happiest person ever if you did. **

**I was also wondering if any of you guys had Facebook. If so would you like my Pretty Little Liars page? Here is the link: ****.com/pages/Pretty-Little-Liars-Obsessed/154175804648611**

**You guys are awesome when it comes to help on new stories or chapter idea's so I am asking for your help again. My Ezria story is slowly coming to the end and I hope that you have all enjoyed it. I am thinking of writing 2 or 3 more chapters but I am stuck for ideas so again leave me a review giving me help. **

**I would like to think that you guys are nice enough to help me in my personal life as well. Do any of you know what to do if your 'friends' actually aren't your friends at all? They turn their back on your and leave you at the back, go off and have sleepovers without you and the show people your private messages? Have any of you guys had these problems? I could use this experience to write a new chapter... I guess.**

**Oh, also wants this story is over do you guys have any demands of what I should write next. I hope that when I write new stories you guys will still review. They will still be Pretty Little Liars stories ****J**

**If you guys need any sort of help promoting your own stories or whatever be sure to ask because I am all for helping you guys out as much as possible. I know how much you guys have pushed me and helped me out and for that I can only say THANK YOU! **

**I hope I haven't bored any of you with this but I need your help :D I will be very grateful!**

**Love too all you awesome people!**

**-Amie xox**


	34. Picnics in the park

I'm sorry to say guys that this will be my final chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed my story so far and I hope this will be the last chapter you guys have dreamed about. I would like to thank all my reviewers and would also like to thank everyone who has read it but not reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to all the people reading this right now. Thank you for all your support, your lovely comments and your help. I wish for you to read my other stories and right some lovely comments on them just like you have done on here. So this is it. Enjoy! Summer breaks, picnics in the park and happily ever after.  _Aria_ My life had changed so much in just over 6 years. I am now married with a perfect baby and a perfect family life. Who knew how much an English teacher could mean to you. Not only was he the love of my life but he was my very best friend. He was a perfect husband, a perfect father and a perfect teacher. He has been on double dates with me and the girls and he fits in perfectly. No one can ever really tell that he is a teacher, that he is older and dating his ex- student. Graduation has been and gone and Ezra and I can finally be happy, without all the complications of hiding out in his small apartment, our new home. We can finally go out to the park and go for picnics with Billie. We can finally kiss in public without having to worry about the consequences. No more worrying of anyone spotting us, talking behind our backs. Shouting abuse at us from across the street just because Ezra was my teacher. I have lost every worry I had ever had and I knew that Ezra was my only hope and my only happiness. As soon as we had talked about the Brooklyn Bridge incident, Jenna had been taken to a mental home for messing with someone's feelings and almost driving them to suicide. I am now studying at Hollis University to by closer to my family. Hanna has moved to New York with Caleb, Emily is now swimming for competitions worldwide and is going to adopt a little Indian girl called Sophia, with Maya. And Spencer, well she is working in the fashion business as a young designer. She is married to Toby and he is working as a reception manager for that same fashion business. Billie is about to start Kinder garden and today was his last day of 'freedom'. He is a very smart kid and is already expressing his love for English by walking around the house reciting childish poems that Ezra had written when he was a toddler. I had decided that today would be the day we went out to the park for a picnic. Just the two of us. Spencer had agreed to look after Billie because it was her day off. She loved Billie and now she has agreed to be known as Aunty Spencer. "Ok Billie, it's time to go and see Aunty Spencer." I said softly to him. He was sat in his high chair dressed in a light blue and green checked shirt, dark blue jeans and black converse. He called this 'the daddy look.' He liked to try and look like Ezra and I must say he is doing a great job. He was the splitting image of Ezra only smaller. He had the same attitude and the same fashion sense. It was pretty damn cute to me! I picked him up in my arms and kissed him softly on the check. He pulled a face and stuck his tongue out at me. Every so often he acted just like his father and this is what made our family so closely bonded. "Don't pull a face at me, I'm your mother and I will kiss you if I want to." I said jokily to him. He responded by pulling hard on my long curly hair. I gasped out in pain and placed him back on the floor before pulling him out of the door. Billie started to scream when I placed him in his car seat. He hated it and always said that he was a big boy now and didn't need a stupid car seat. He said that if daddy didn't need a car seat then why should he have one. A small smile flickered on my lips every time he said this, it made my body shiver as I realised it was this behaviour that made me first fall so deeply in love with Ezra. We arrived at Spencer's home and as soon as Spencer opened the door Billie demanded to have a hug. I laughed as Spencer placed her hand on her hip and sighed. She then leaned down and hugged Billie tightly before allowing him to run into the living room and draw funny shapes on Toby's sleeping face. I watched my son draw all over Toby's face in lipstick. Although I wanted to stop him and tell him it was wrong, I have to admit it was very funny. I gave Spencer a quick hug and made my way back to my car. Ezra would be home in 50 minutes and I wanted to freshen up before he came in. I wanted to take a long summer stroll in the park. I wanted to lie under the sun and watch the world go by. I wanted to fall asleep on Ezra and have a heated make out session with him because after all he was the teacher. I parked the car up outside the house and rushed in. I threw the keys onto the table and ran into the bathroom to start re-applying my makeup. I added another thin layer of eye liner; I made my eye lashes longer by applying another thin coat of mascara. I deepened the colour of my lips with a deep ruby red colour. I re-curled my hair and added a few small red hair clips. I admired my look in the mirror before taking a glance at my phone screen. One New Message: Hey baby. I will be home in 10 minutes. Love you xox Ezra I smiled at the phone before remembering that I was dressed in my slacks. I ran into our room and dragged out some clothes. After about 5 minutes looking I decided on and outfit and quickly dressed. I quickly pulled on my short, deep red top that fell just above my belly button; I pulled my skinny black jeans over my curves and added a thin red belt to keep them in place. I wore my favourite red boots and a small ankle bracelet. I re-hung my locket around my petite neck. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I hope Ezra liked my new look, the new Aria. I heard the door open and close with a loud bang. I hid behind our bedroom door ready to play a joke on him. I heard footsteps grow closer as I held back my laugher. "Aria my love where are you?" I could hear worry in his voice. I watched as his body came into my view as he stood in our bedroom, his back still to me. He took a step forward and I ran and jumped on his back. I heard him take a large breath and he began to chuckle softly. "Now that wasn't a very nice joke was it Mrs Fitz?" He asked quietly as I got off his back and he turned around to face me. "..And I think I'm going to have to punish you." He said, still with a chuckle in his voice. At this he picked me up and placed me on our bed. He began to run his fingers through my hair and began to passionately kiss my ruby red lips softly. His kiss began faster and harder and I could almost taste the desire in them. Our lips moved in perfect harmony and fit each other's shape perfectly. I pushed him off the bed and began to remove his clothes, first his tie. Then I felt my way down the front of his shirt pulling at the buttons. When I reached half way I stopped, slowly took a step back and looked at his shocked face. It made me giggle like a young school girl looking at her first crush. "Get changed Mr Fitz. I have planned something for us to do this afternoon." I told him before stepping forward and kissed his lips again. He moaned at my touch and wrapped his arms around my thin waist. He pulled me into him and began the long and passionate kiss again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I let a small moan escape from my lips. He pulled away and looked into my eyes with his desire filled eyes. "Do you want to help me Mrs Fitz?" he responded to my question... finally. "As tempting as that sounds, I need to go and get something ready for this afternoon." I replied before turning swiftly on my heals and walked out of the room and down the stairs. _Ezra_ I watched as Aria walked down the hall. Her steps moved in the same constant rhythm and it was driving me crazy. I knew that I shouldn't want her so badly but she was driving me insane. I loved her presence and I loved her scent, it lightened the room when she enters. It fills my mind and makes me smile. I wonder what she has planned for this afternoon? Maybe we will go to see one of our favourite old movies that we enjoy to watch so much? Maybe we are going out for a meal with her family? Something seemed wrong in the house... something seemed missing. OMG! How could I not even notice that Billie wasn't here! I walked over to the door and popped my head around the edge. I knew I shouldn't be annoying Aria but I needed to know where my son was! "Aria, where is Billie?" I shouted down the stairs to her. "He is at Spencer for the night, have you changed yet?" I could hear her open and close the fridge and place bottles and cartons on the side. "Umm..." I looked down at my naked chest and open shirt; I stared at my suit pants and my black socks. "Not yet hunny!" I could hear her giggle from here. Her giggle filled my ears and echoed around my brain. It had put me in some sort of trance and I had missed what she had just said. "I'm sorry Aria, what did you say?" I shouted down the stairs to her again. "Hurry up Mr Fitz. You're taking forever!" She replied. I then heard her slap the kitchen door and this was quickly followed by the sound of_ The Glee Cast._ I walked back into our room and went over to the wardrobe. I took off my suit pants and pulled on a pair of long black shorts. I then finished up buttoning the rest of the buttons on my shirt before slipping it off and throwing it down onto the floor. I then pulled on a black and red stripped top. I finished the look with my red converse and quickly pulled the comb through my knotted curly hair. I took a quick glance in the mirror before adding some aftershave and heading back downstairs to rejoin Aria. _Aria_ I heard footsteps on the stairs and turned around to see Ezra walking down them. I gasped as I saw what he was wearing. He looked amazing! The red and black stripped top outlined his face and made his curly hair stand out. His eyes glistened brightly as they joined with mine. I couldn't pull my eyes away from his; they had melted together as one. I watched him reach the bottom stair and walk swiftly over to the CD player and pressed the off button. The room fell silent as I watched him walk over to me, our eyes still melted together. He managed to bring his hand up to my face and slowly pushed a hair out of my eye. I heard him breathe out before crashing his lips into mine and I felt his hands fall to my hips and he pulled them closer to him. The kiss deepened once again. "Are you ready for your surprise Mr Fitz?" I said against his lips. He moaned and kissed me another four more quick times before replying. "Anything for you Mrs Fitz." I took a small step to the side and revealed the picnic basket that was perfect place on the table. I then took a small step towards in and opened the lid to reveal all the wonderful foods I have been packing in it while he was changing. "Mr Fitz we are going to walk to the park and have a picnic in the sun!" I smiled at him as I watched his eyes light up again. "Oh Mrs Fitz. You defiantly know how to treat a guy, shall we go?" he asked leaning his hand towards mine. I didn't need to say anything; I simply grabbed the basket of the table; slipped my petite hand into his hand and let him lead me out of the door. After locking the door we started walking towards the park. Once we arrived in the park we found the perfect spot under a large oak tree. I unrolled the picnic blanket. I felt the sun beating on my back as I slowly sat down. I patted the ground beside me and told Ezra to sit with me. After an hour of just lying under the sun, I started to feel hungry. I lifted my head from Ezra's chest and leant towards the basket, taking out the whipped cream and sweet, fresh strawberries. They were my favourite things to eat and I knew that Ezra loved them too! I squirted some whipped cream into a little dish and place some on my finger, I then rubbed it onto Ezra's sleeping face and he woke up with a stir and I laughed at him quietly. I slowly leaned into his face and began to lick the whipped cream off his nose and I heard him let out a small moan. I then began to feed him strawberries and he fed me some as well. I felt a smile spread across my face, it fell from ear to ear. I slowly placed another strawberry in Ezra's mouth before lying back down and placing my head onto his muscular chest. I watched the clouds slightly for a few seconds. "I love you Ezra Fitz." I said to him softly. "I love you too Aria Fitz." He gently kissed my head. I closed my eyes and fell asleep peacefully on his chest. I was finally happy. So it's over. My story finally has come to an end It has been full of drama, tension and love! I hope you have all enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! I would love it if all of you who are reading this now reviewed and helped me to reach 200 reviews! I love you all and hope to reach so of your FanFic's soon. Anyone wrote any they would like me to read? Thank you for reading my story... goodbye for now! -Amie xox 


End file.
